


Untamed Hearts

by czaeristhetic (joantpan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Comeback is Real, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pining, Princes & Princesses, Slow Burn, Tea Parties, Wolves, social climbing, social movement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joantpan/pseuds/czaeristhetic
Summary: "Crush his ego.""Break captivity; avoid society""You are untamed. You are born free."Savage, that is what Taeyong was called. And Jaehyun, he is known as therebellious crowned prince. When their fates collide - chaos ensues.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo loveliesss, I'm back for another episode of _'discontinuedfanficsbroughttolightagain'_ so yayyy! The original composition of this story of mine can be found on asian fanfics (which I forgot bcs school) and as usual, my stories are exo - centric ones as they are my OG mains. Woop woop woop, so I decided it was gonna be a huge waste of words if I didn't rewrite the story and - I was actually suppose to post this around 2 days ago during Easter but my connection was not working out thus this was delayed. This is a story heavily inspired by a favorite book I lost to an ex friend. Sad. But! I hope y'all will send love and support for this one!

“RUN!”

**_Bang!_ **

A boy swiftly jumped behind the huge bulging roots spreading around the thick and enormous trunk of its origin, a giant Sequoia tree. He hisses slightly in pain as the gnarly gash on his side slowly starts to soil his already worn-out shirt in a shade of dirty dark _red_. 

A bullet, not stray at all, grazed him earlier – which had, fortunately, before him, went into contact with a cluster of large pointed leaves by a hair’s breadth.

" _Awooo!"_

A loud howl of pain – his slightly pointed ears twitches at that.

Just then, a mum rustle of leaves to his right jolts him on his spot. He shakily lifts his make-shift, stone-carved, battered knife in front of him in a defensive stance. He was sailing close to the winds, for despite the wavering emotions in his eyes, he was more than ready to jab at the potential threat causing such noise. When, two exotic animals, two _wolves_ – black and white, emerged between the shadows of the greenery.

The boy sighs in relief, dropping his hands to his sides. He puts his knife away. His tense shoulders start to relax a bit as he realized it was just his parents.

Yes, two wolves, his _parents_.

“ _My little cub..._ ” The wolf with silky white fur and majestic icy blue eyes, called out softly in a light tone as it approached the frail and shaken young boy. It nuzzled its warm snout onto that boy’s cold trembling hands. He flinched at the contact, a tear immediately rolling off his dirt-stained cheek 

Perhaps, if any other human were to witness these acts and listen to the language of the wilderness, it would without a doubt be branded as feral, insane, and _savage_. To say the least, this occurrence was indeed rare, but also not strange to the inhabitants of the soil they were standing on. _Hunters_ exist after all.

The crunching of leaves were gradually getting louder – an early indication that the aforementioned nasty villains that were chasing them for days now are within close proximity to their fleeting safe location.

The boy could now feel the hairs on the outer layer of his skin shrill upwards in fright. He shivers at the chilling scenarios running through his head - the countless _gruesome_ and _bloody_ things those hunters would do once they get their filthy hands on him and his entire family, or pack rather.

A massive massacre, butcher, slaughter - all in one sitting.

Though for those humans, it would nothing but be considered a silly game. In the boy’s mind he thought about how unfair the world was for them, the wild, to be just pawns of those cruel games humans invented. 

“ _Little cub._ ”

He promptly snapped out of his unkempt thoughts at the call. He glanced at the white wolf in front of him, biting his lower lip - eyes unsteady, unsure. He opened his mouth to respond.

“ _H-Honorable white wolf-_ “

The white wolf let out a small chuckle, one that was less cheery. And where its mouth should be moving, there wasn’t any movement!

“ _I thought we were past that, boy._ ” The wolf mumbled, but it was actually its mind talking and reaching the boy in wonders of nature and forged bonds that magic nor witchcraft itself cannot even comprehend. It looked at him sharply with its warm pair of cold blues. “ _I have told you to call me mother. Give this old lady a slack. This is where we part and you still have the audacity to call me with formalities, little one?"_

The boy started to sniffle at that.

” _Oh dear, I’m not scolding you. Do not cry...”_

However, it wasn’t actually the scolding that made the boy bubble in tears like that. It was that he never knew how he came to be with these innocent creatures that mankind decided to hunt. Who he was he didn't know, but all he knew that they were his only family. And he was about to be separated from them. 

The white wolf sighed and glanced at its other half – the other wolf who was observing the the two from the sidelines whilst keeping wary guard. It was a wolf that has fur as black as the night sky, and a pair of intimidating golden eyes which lit like the stars. The air was still. The dominant energy it radiated was thick and heavy. And with that proud stance, it was rather obvious that it was the _alpha_ of the pack.

 _“Little one._ ” The black wolf called, its mental voice low and huskily smooth, matching its dark appearance. It made no signs of movement from its spot though.

" _Master-"_

“ _Right now at this moment, listen_ _to every word I say carefully. It had always been my great duty and responsibility as the leader of the pack to protect every single one of my members in times of great peril. As for you though, you must go south. Follow the trail of dirt that is darkest. That should lead you towards a solid road. From there, keep running till you see tall and short ridges of white. Seek for the wooden house. By then, you will be safe.”_ It watched as the boy’s face morphed into confusion, processing all the information, then slowly twisted into devastation at another round of thoughts - that is being apart from everyone. _“He who doesn’t have a dog hunts with a cat. Do you understand the situation, or is there a need for me to say more?"_

**_Bang!_ **

The boy covered his ears, eyes widening, and then he panicked.

His thoughts escalated wildly.

He does not understand! Where was exactly this place he was to go to!? He’d be better off staying with the pack! That was, at least, he thought so. He will miss his mother’s whispers of nagging – yet comforting assurance. He will miss his mother’s soft fur that warmed him throughout the long and cold nights. He will miss looking at his master's, his father's, gratifying stance as he sat, perched among the rocks – looking over to his huge pack, his huge family with pride reflected among those golden hues of sunshine. He will most definitely miss the constant questioning, yapping, of the small pups as they surround him in circles during late afternoons, putting out their small paws to play with the–

**_Bang!_ **

The white wolf looked at the black wolf, who nodded back at her firmly.

“ _D-don’t._ ” The boy interjects, voice cracking, and he knows. He definitely knows what that shared action between the other two meant. 

The white wolf stilled closed her eyes and stilled its heart at the sight of its child looking so confused, lost, and dejected. But it was all for the young boy’s sake.

**_Bang, bang!_ **

“ _Go_.” A growl rolled off from the black wolf’s throat.

The boy firmly shakes its head, lips curling into a tight frown. His fists were visibly clenching and unclenching.

He was having still hesitations, no resolve, and the wolves can see it.

“ _I said GO_!” The black wolf finally turned green towards his direction and snarled. It had already sensed the increasing presence of around six bodies nearby. They have to make haste with their actions before it’s all too late.

The boy staggered a few steps backward at his father’s terrifying snarl. Other than that instance where he accidentally wandered into another pack’s territory, this was the second time he had seen it - and he was nonetheless the subject of its terror this time. He finally clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth in frustration as he furrowed his brows at the two who were so persistent for him to leave.

There isn’t a need for him to do so. He was sure of it. They could just opt to run away with the pack together, or he could stay and help the wolves fight against the hunters. He won’t cause any trouble either way. He may be a handful, but Taeyong is pretty sure that he is quite useful too.

Why, why, _why, why, why!_

He opens his mouth to retaliate. “I don’t have to lea-“

“ _You don’t belong here, Taeyong.”_

Taeyong’s gaped at the white wolf in shock as the words struck a chord inside him. All of those pent up frustrations for the past days ceased away. The dark circles under his eyes never felt... darker.

All he felt right now was nothing but hurt.

It hurt because it was the truth, he didn’t belong there. That little monstrous truth he desperately buried throughout those seemingly slapped an ounce of reality into his pathetic face.

Who he was he didn’t know, truly, metaphorically speaking, yes. But physically, no. Taeyong looked down with sullen eyes, suddenly hating his self at the moment for simply not being one of them.

Seeing that Taeyong was too shaken up to respond, the white wolf continued.

_“ There are things you won’t understand right now, but you will one day.”_

_“But I don’t wanna be a human.”_ Taeyong peered the wolf with teary eyes, reaching out to wrap his thin arms around the expanse of its neck in a tight hug. If being human meant associating himself with those hunters, he wouldn’t think twice and choose his own path right away. _“I wanna stay with all of you... even if it meant not being human.”_

The white wolf closed its eyes, savoring the ephemeral moment with its – son. Taeyong closed his eyes as well and moved to rest his forehead on the wolf’s forehead.

“ _I’ll come back and find you all one day.”_

They both opened their eyes - and for a moment, they opened their windows and looked into each other’s souls.

**_Bang!_ **

“ _Excellent choice!”_ The black wolf gave Taeyong a proud look. “ _We shall meet again.”_

No words were exchanged further.

“Aha, so this is where you ugly lot where hiding.” 

An unwanted voice spoke from behind the shrubs, and from where the voice came from emerged three of the nasty – bearded old looking hunters, each with a shotgun resting on their arms. Their stricken clothes were torn at some parts with claw marks. Bloodstains are visibly seen from here and there. But worst of all, they all looked at the wolves as if they were prize money.

“Think for yourselves, disgusting.” Taeyong thought angrily.

A blur of black and white, the wolves jumped in front Taeyong in a defensive stance, baring their sharp fangs and growling deeply at the sight of imminent danger before them. They didn't look back at their adopted son anymore. The white wolf nudged Taeyong with its hind paw, signaling him to take off already.

“ _Run.”_

**_Bang!_ **

Taeyong never ran so much in his life before.

**_Bang._ **

The doves fluttered away with their wings in a flee. The sound of the enormous and heavy white mahogany front door being slammed shut resonated throughout the thick and high walls of the palace of the Jung estate.

A charming young man, around his early twenties, was striding down the rows of marble stairs with his long legs. Said the man of a nonchalant expression is currently wearing a tailored emerald green suit. Whoever made it must have gone through a lot, may it be joy or despair, as it was visibly made with the rarest and finest materials throughout the land. Though its matching tie was missing around the collar and a few buttons were loosened.

Not that Jung Jaehyun cared anyways.

Jung Jaehyun is the eldest son and the third child of the rich and powerful Jung royal family – of which is the only noble house ruling over the vast and prosperous modern-day Kingdom of _Czen_.

The eldest and the second child, Jung Jessica and Jung Krystal respectively, are lasses, and the youngest son, his younger brother, Jung Mark, had no plans in vying for the crown. Thus, following birth right traditions, the eldest son has to take all the responsibilities of the kingdom one day.

In short, he was the heir to the royal family’s riches. He was the crowned prince, the next ruler of the Kingdom of _Czen_ – the one who will take his seat as the future leader and most importantly become the father of the most dominant nation in the Northern Region.

His reputation alone will have one down to their knees in a second, cowering in fear, but what stood out the most from the young prince were his handsome facial features.

His jawline was defined, his nose was ideal, his cheeks were sufficiently stuffed with the right amount of fat and muscles, his jet black hair was slicked to the side neatly and he had that _Jung_ trademark – piercing onyx black eyes. He is classically what fits everyone's description of an ideal modern-day prince.

If perfection was human, then it was Jung Jaehyun.

But Jung Jaehyun was from far from perfect all right.

Truth is, he is known for being _rebellious_.

And this small daunting fact worried the entire kingdom because hey, _who would want a rebellious ruler?_

What would become of their kingdom once the current king steps down?

No one knows, and the future seemed bleak.

Not that Jung Jaehyun cared anyways.

Jaehyun hastily grabbed the keys to his classic white convertible Porsche from the valet boy and hopped inside. He whipped his hair by moving his head up and down, lifting his right hand to mess the neat style to a wilder and casual laid back look. With his left arm draped on the window sill, he looked at his reflection on the rear-view mirror – smirking deliberately.

The valet boy looked over to him nervously, eyes raking back and forth between Jaehyun and the front door of the palace. Soon enough, the wide doors opened and stepped out a dignified beautiful woman with piercing onyx black eyes, just like Jaehyun’s., but softer in comparison. She had ebony black hair which was elegantly tied into a neat high bun wrapped around braids. She was wearing an olive green Victorian dress that complimented her pale white skin that was partly wrinkled.

Even at her forties _the Queen_ , Jung Serin, looked magnificent.

“Y-your majesty.” The valet boy quickly knelt and bowed down in respect at the presence of her highness. He glances at Jaehyun who seemed unconcerned about the situation.

Jaehyun starts his car’s engine.

“Jaehyun.” The queen called out to her son gently. She stopped before the stairs, resting her hand on top of the equal marble rails. Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry as she looks at her son who she caught trying to run away, again, from an important session with the councils of the kingdom.

She sighs, shaking her disapprovingly, and spoke in her soft velvet voice. “Please escort yourself back to the meeting of councils or else his majesty, the king - _your father_ , would not be delighted to encounter an empty spot by his side.”

Jaehyun stretched his neck, not even sparing a glance as he stepped on the pedals – the car engine roaring as he drove away. The palace guards in the distance already opening the huge black gates to make way for the young prince.

The valet boy shakes his head, clicking his tongue.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Here we go again.”

On the other side of the country stood a tall prince and handsome prince. 

Prince Youngho from the Kingdom of _Joh._

Aside from being good at being tall, he also had a perfect build - muscly biceps, hard abdomen, thick thighs, and his fiery red hair stood out too.

Now people might wonder why a handsome prince from the _Joh_ ’s noble Seo household was in the middle of the intersecting highways of the Kingdom of _Czen_ and the Kingdom of _Joh_. A gorgeous prince wearing a tailored navy blue suit but one without any sort of bodyguard around is a rare sight to see nowadays.

Well, the answer lies from the Kingdom of _Czen_.

“Jaehyun ah!” Seo Youngho beamed happily as a white convertible Porsche stopped abruptly just before him. Jaehyun smirked a little at his best friend who dropped his sleek black duffel bag at the back seat and merrily hopped inside the passenger seat of said car.

“Man, I swear if you weren’t the crown prince and my friend with _special_ needs. I would gladly ditch you for that lovely prince on the next kingdom over.” He whistles, grinning slyly. “Answer your smartphone next time for Pete's sake, so I’d know when to go. You always take too long to come.” Youngho's words came out as a long whine - just for the sake of his aching back and toes.

Jaehyun smiled a tad bit in amusement.

“Johnny you sound like my father, the king of _Czen_ . _Old_.”

Youngho, or also known as Johnny between the two friends, looked at Jaehyun in fake shock – clutching his chest dramatically.

“Oh wow, I am not quite sure if I heard it right? Let me ask you, prince, should I take your remark as a compliment, or humiliation to his royal majesty.” The redhead raises an eyebrow, taking off his tie with one hand. “This is the king of Czen we are prattling on about. This can be considered as slander-“

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I was merely stating nothing but the truth. I meant no harm.”

Johnny shrugged and relaxed on his seat, Jaehyun stepping on the pedal once again as they drove off to somewhere, anywhere, far away. That’s what the duo is infamous for - their typical escapades.

It was around three in the afternoon and the blazing ball of hotness was still up high. Its natural heat was scorching, but the continuous rustling of the leaves brought upon by the gentle breeze made up for it. Overall, it was still a fairly serene afternoon.

It was nice.

“Seeing a prince alone is truly a sight to see, wonderful entertainment. Thank you for reminding me not to answer my phone, again, next time.”

Well, except for Jung Jaehyun.

“Dude! Say that again and there won’t be the next time.” Johnny frowned, snapping out of his short-lived relaxing reverie as he sat up properly from his resting position.

“I’d like to see you try declining a royal command.”

“Oho, do you hear yourself talking?” Johnny glowers. “Are you not one scurvy prince? You have no shame and right to say that when you, yourself, have not been carrying any personal guards around you. I’m a prince too, in case you forgot-“

“I forgot,” Jaehyun replies almost too immediately.

Johnny purses his lips and bows his head. “Thank you for your generosity and kindness, your _highness.”_ Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Jaehyun smirks, turning the wheels to follow the dirt road leading down to the Southern parts - a random action.

“Please excuse me for the inconvenience I brought upon you.” He says in between the curvature movements of his car, eyes fixated on the road. “Though the Kingdom of Joh also lies inside the eastern borders of the Northern Region, do remember that it would take at least half a day to make a long trip from my kingdom to yours. Did I not go out of my way to escort you, _princess?_ ”

Johnny huffed in annoyance, arms crossed on his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, your highness. Just keep driving.”

Jaehyun clears his throat, eyelids hooded. “So, where to, _princess_?”

Johnny closed his eyes and hummed in response, playing along now. “Honestly, I do not have any propositions at the moment but we could attempt to make things up as we go, _my prince_.”

It was only two hours later, around five in the late afternoon, that Jaehyun slowed down the car. They have entered the vicinity of the forest. It was a highway they had to pass through to get inside the borders of the Southern Region - since that part of the nation was remote. The trees gradually hid the clearing around them. The natural mix of orange, pink, and purple colors streaked around the fading blue sky.

“Ah.” Johnny voiced out in realization as he notices the track of their journey, sitting up properly again as he looked at Jaehyun with a twinkle in his eye. “Since we seem to be heading South in our present endeavors, how about setting out to the Kingdom of _Regn_?” He looked around the lush trees and wild plants of the forest, vaguely remembering the images he saw on a book he stumbled upon yesterday.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that. "Go on." He said in a curious tone.

“Well, imagine-,” Johnny kept talking. “The Kingdom of _Regn_ is practically known for its fascinating scenery and landscapes. I brought my camera with me, it would be a great place to take some images to add to my growing collection. Though the setback is it might be exceptionally cold in there since the kingdom was said to be situated on the terrains of the snowy mountains of the Southern lands, but the natives- I read in a book that the natives are said to have porcelain white skin and icy blue eyes.“ He grins, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “My prince, we may not know what we are missing. Maybe, perhaps you can find a fine beauty or two to introduce to your parents. I heard the prince there was quite the _catch_.”

Jaehyun turned to look at his friend briefly. “The Kingdom of _Regn_ huh?”

“WATCH OUT!”

Screech!

The car was brought to a screeching halt after Johnny reached his long leg over Jaehyun’s side and stomped on the breaks.

Jaehyun groaned. He rubbed his forehead that got bumped onto the steering wheel during the sudden and unexpected halting of the vehicle brought upon by his friend. He turned to give a slight glare at the guy beside him.

“For heaven’s sake! Seo Youngho, what in the name of are you doing-“

“Shh.” Johnny shushed him quickly, the other’s eyes seemingly fixated on somewhere else. He slowly followed his friend's line of sight, at what he was frantically gesturing to. He squinted his eyes a bit, vision slowly clearing out the blurriness of the situation.

A person was standing in a good 3 feet across the hood of their car. The person had a mop of messy brown hair and is currently sporting a petrified look on his face specifically directed at the both of them.

They almost ran over someone if it weren’t for Johnny’s reflexes and damned long legs.

Jaehyun sighed in relief. He may be rebellious all right, but he wasn’t ready to become a murderer.

“Jaehyun, look.” Johnny nudged his friend in the side with his elbow, whispering. “That guy is wearing ragged clothes – how grimy it is to look at, and he is wearing but nothing on his grubby feet. He must be one of those things.”

“One of what-?” Jaehyun blinked in confusion. "Come again?"

Johnny bit his lower lip, contemplating what to say next.

“You know...” He murmured. “Those of what they call _savage_.”

“Oh..” Jaehyun’s face crinkled in confusion. As far as he knew from the discussions he participated willingly with the council of his kingdom, savages are those humans of which are said to have gone astray. They are not part of any of the kingdoms around the regions - _unsheltered_ , and they are practically raised by creatures of the wild. Hence, they were called _savages_. Once captured by hunters, they are found to have been sold at high prices as slaves in the black market.”

An issue Jaehyun has yet to face as the crowned prince of _Czen_.

_Bang!_

Jaehyun, Johnny, and the mysterious savage blocking their way flinched at the loud sound and smell of gunpowder filling the air.

“Found you.” An old bearded man carrying a gun, seemingly a hunter, jumped out from behind the trees and ran into the road. His eyes were on the prize, not noticing at all the two new companies that joined their little hunt. Before the brown-haired savage can even make its move to run, the hunter grabbed the savage’s thin wrists harshly, pulling hard.

“N-Non!” The _savage_ screamed, beginning to struggle his way out of the hunter’s grasps with violent shakes.

Jaehyun scrutinized the scene unfolding before them, feeling disturbed at the cruel treatment of the hunter. S _avages_ are still humans after all.

And he knew by law, it was illegal.

“Jaehyun, your highness, It would be in our best interests to not get involved with him or any of their private matters.” Johnny clears his throat, feeling restless also.

The hunter was still unaware of the two’s presence, too focused on forcefully dragging the savage away. Money was all on his mind at the moment. The hunter’s grip on the smaller boy tightened, eliciting a cry of pain from the other’s mouth.

“ _Ahh!_ ”

Jaehyun watched and tried hard not to look away as the _savage_ relentlessly kept on brawling out his way of the old man's burning hold - in very desperate attempts.

Just then, their eyes met.

“Jaehyun, I think we should probably go.” Johnny rasped out.

But Jaehyun didn’t hear anything.

He was lost in the _savage’s_ sparkling set of chocolate brown eyes.

It was flickering, _full of fire._

“Jaehyun?” Johnny blinked in confusion, watching as his eerily silent friend grabbed his sheathed sword from the back and got up. He went out of the vehicle, leaving the door open behind him.

The young prince cautiously walked towards the hunter and the savage, eye meeting with the latter’s the whole time. That is, until the hunter took notice of Jaehyun’s growing presence, raking his eyes over the prince and then down to the hilt of the long sheathed weapon on the other's hand.

“Let him go,” Jaehyun commanded firmly, his deep velvet voice ringing out.

The hunter raised his thick eyebrows while the brown-haired savage gaped at Jaehyun, shocked by what was just said. Johnny on the other hand was appalled at his best friend’s behavior, slapping his forehead in disbelief at what was happening.

“Do not make me repeat thrice, let him go.” Jaehyun’s voice was now dark and low, looking at the hunter with his intimidating and smoky pitch of black eyes. “This is neither a request I am asking of you nor it is a favor, but this is simply a command I am handing down to you. I went out my way to grace your sullied presence, a feat I might quite say." He smirked. "So when I said let go, heed my order and no harm will come over to you.”

The old hunter starts to sweat at the intense aura the other was giving off, faltering a bit but not quite. He raised his handgun with one shaky hand. “W-Who are you to say that!? This is hunting grounds, a noble-looking man like you have no business to play around with the big boys. Ba-Back off or I’ll pull the t-trigger!” He pressed softly – but barely on the trigger as he threatened the other nervously in jumbled words.

Johnny gasped loudly, shooting up from his seat. "Y-Your Highness, no!”

The hunter jolted at the new voice, twisting to aim his gun at Johnny. Jaehyun smiled, eyes holding a dangerous glint, and in one swift _blur_ of effortless hand movement the body of the hunter’s gun fell into the road in clean-cut pieces. The hunter widened his eyes in horror, finally recognizing that emerald green emblem on the hilt of the other’s sword. He pointed his flimsy finger to the other, struggling to find the right words as he also started to recognize those sets of rare onyx black eyes – the midnight mark of a _Jung_.

At the speed of light, he lets go of the savage, kneeling and bowing by the prince’s feet - slamming his head on the iron-grey asphalt road. Red marks from the harsh grip before were left on the savage’s wrist.

“Your m-m-majesty!” The hunter yelps. “I-I have committed an m-mortal sin!”

Jaehyun scoffed, sheathing his sword back into its case with a clank.

“At the expense of mercy before the law, remember this. I do not have a care for how you will do so but drill this in that thick skull of yours – I do not want to see your wretched face around the borders of my humble kingdom, ever again. If either I or my guards ever stumble upon a single strand of your grimy hair, _off_ to the rat-infested chambers you will go.” He sniggered, the hunter's face falling. “But before doing so, you will act _accordingly_ to what _I_ shall say.” He paused, glancing at the _savage_ who was peering at him with wide eyes. “You shall go back to the forest, pack your commodities, and act that you have not seen any…” He clicked his tongue before uttering the next words. “… _savage_ around here.”

The hunter nodded hesitantly. “I- I understand, your majesty-”

“Excellent, run along now.” Jaehyun looked down at the hunter kneeling before him, exuding power – invoking _fear_ . He kept an eye as the hunter’s hurrying back disappeared into the growing darkness of the forest surrounding them. Jaehyun somehow knew that the hunter wouldn't dare step foot- nor would he even _see_ the morning sun soon after going back in the jungle of darkness at this _time_ of the day without so much a weapon for that matter. The forest was always, unsurprisingly, brimming with _strange_ creatures. They were slowly being basked in the evening light.

After the hunter completely left, Johnny trailed after Jaehyun in shaky steps. He stood beside the shorter, mouth still wide open in shock.

“Jaehyun! I told you not to get involved- Aish.” Johnny ruffled his red hair in exasperation. “Imagine what rumors would spread throughout the kingdom if they find out about what just happened? Two important princes almost got killed in a silly feud-? What would _the queen_ , your _mother_ , think? More importantly, what would _the king_ , your _father_ think!? The crowned prince helping a _savage?_ Your highness, please always try to rethink before tak-“

Jaehyun completely drowned out his friend’s complaints. He stared down at the still shell-shocked savage before him. He coughed, grabbing the _savage’s_ attention.

The _savage_ stood up, staggering a bit in the process.

Jaehyun scanned the young-looking boy before him from head to toe. Besides the guy’s adorable yet messy brown hair which he took notice of earlier, he also takes note that the person had a slim and frail body with slightly tanned skin – one side dried up in a dark red hue.

“What a beautiful _mess_.” He thought unconsciously, the clogs in his brain moving forward to form an idea in his head that had him smirking again in a minute.

Jaehyun grabbed the _savage’s_ face – squishing the other’s cheeks down to the middle as he examined the younger’s face closely. The other all the while felt tingles spike up at where his skin came into contact with skin. His heartbeat going erratic at the sight of a gorgeous face scouting his own – he might faint anytime soon.

“Name?” Jaehyun asked.

The _savage_ blinked in confusion, it's not every day that he was being talked to in _'human'_ language. “ _W-Wad?_ ” He squeaked in between his squashed cheeks.

Jaehyun gazed at him with an unreadable expression. “Name.”

“N-Nem…" The boy whispered meekly, trying to recall what his father, Kris, taught him before about human communication processes. "Y-Yong..?” The brown-haired _savage_ , Yong or Taeyong, answered in an unsure tone. A tint of pink adorned his stained cheeks, almost hidden by dirt and grime.

Taeyong started to wiggle from the other's clutches, wanting to get away, but Jaehyun tightened his grip on the boy’s face in response. Taeyong winced in pain as the small cuts he gained from running through the forest, thorny leaves and small branches sticking out that grazed his face briefly, were pressed on by Jaehyun’s fingers.

“ _Savage_ .” Jaehyun spat, and Taeyong’s heart _fell_ at the words. He stopped wiggling.

Meanwhile, Johnny was bewildered after his friend blocked out his rants. He was silently observing the exchange between the two very different and contrasting people in front of him.

“Jaehyun.” He reached out and patted his friend’s shoulder. “I know you too well. You seem to have a nasty plot in your mind."

Jaehyun let go of Taeyong’s face, realizing that he was starting to hurt the other with his strength. Taeyong fell on his butt, rubbed his cheeks, sighing as he finally got off. He sniffed on his hand and stuck his tongue out to lick at the small cuts.

Johnny grimaced.

Jaehyun looked over to his friend and gave him a mischievous smile.

“Take him in. He'll make a fine bride."


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong was taken by the two princes.
> 
> What will happen to him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, short update here. I rushed the editing since my teeth is hurting - sighs. Still, I hope you all enjoy it!

Taeyong’s eyes nervously wandered around the  _ extremely  _ extravagant room he was currently in.

After the whole ordeal he was involved in earlier, the two young and unfamiliar men dragged him towards what Taeyong deemed to be a very weird animal with a huge head consisting of two eyes glimmering with its light orange orbs and a long black mouth that had many lines forming into rows of squares of equally black teeth – vaguely hearing from one of their human conversations that it was referred to as a  _ car.  _

Taeyong had almost dented the  _ animal’s  _ sides with his agile and hefty foot, his heightened senses screaming  _ danger  _ in all angles. If not for that black-haired guy, Taeyong also somewhat overheard as  _ Jaehyun _ , the car would have been damaged badly.

Jaehyun had lifted his floundering ass effortlessly and dropped him with a loud thud at the backseat – strapped him tightly in the middle with seat belts meant for two people. “You are thin,  _ savage. _ ” He had sniggered as he got in the driver’s seat. “You have no ass too.”

Taeyong growled at that, he had not understood a single word but  _ savage _ yet he didn’t like the tone the other had portrayed, especially the word  _ ass _ .

“Jaehyun, are you sure we should be restraining the poor thing?” The taller one, Johnny, asked from the passenger seat. He nervously raked his eyes over Taeyong who was thrashing vigorously behind the solid contraptions hugging his arms and chest to the seat. “If you’re going to push through with your plan, this seems like a very bad idea. We should act friendlier, not as a  _ foe _ – these people after all rely on whatever  _ animal  _ instincts they have grown with.”

“Relax, John,” Jaehyun replied, unbothered. “He’ll run off the moment we do so. Do not fret, I’ll take care of it.” He stepped on the gas, earning them a screaming fit of a Taeyong throughout the ride for the sudden jolts of speedy movement – Taeyong did not sign up for this shit.

The  _ animal _ was faster than a cheetah!

Going back, Taeyong whined from where he was standing in the middle of the huge room. He had not anticipated the drastic turn of events. He should be fuming with his current predicament, really, but he can’t help but feel  _ embarrassed _ . He almost gagged at how he easily let his young  _ savage _ self blush freely – heart banging crazily beneath his ribcage. Because no matter what, Jaehyun was still the  _ prettiest  _ human that he had laid his eyes on for the entirety of his life.

Not like he had numerous encounters.

And well maybe, he had briskly formed a notion that it was  _ at least _ better sticking with the two fine young men, rather than being chased down by guns and unpleasant pigs. They both had saved him from the hunter earlier – that meant they were one of those good people and not the bad ones his parents had warned him before,  _ right? _

“ _ Savage _ .”

Someone cleared his throat from behind, Taeyong froze. He was snapped out of his unrelenting thoughts. Biting his lower lip, he slowly turned around to face the owner of the deep voice. He came face to face with the very same man who lifted him off his feet earlier, saved his sorry ass – the one who made his heart pound twice that day alone. The very same man who carried awe, worthy of reverence – demanding. The very same man who carried a very stable majestic and powerful air around him –  _ superior,  _ dominant. Taeyong’s wolf-like senses howled at him to just kneel,  _ succumb.  _

Needless to say, he thought Jaehyun was  _ gorgeous. _

Unconsciously, dauntlessly, Taeyong stepped a bit closer to where the other was standing. The latter’s onyx black eyes flickered over every small movement of his, hazy and unreadable. He lifted his slender yet dirty fingers in a trance. The sudden urge to touch the human’s face  _ rose. _

Time seemed to slow down, his fingers softly met the other’s cheek, and Jaehyun let him.

The first intimate contact Taeyong shared with another human in  _ years _ .

A tear silently escaped his right eye.

“You know for a _ … savage _ ,” Jaehyun paused, hesitant but quite irked at the cold layer of skin that was ironically leaving a  _ burning  _ sensation on his cheek. He cleared his throat again, continuing. “You have soft and beautiful fingers.“

_ Thump _ .

There was no venom in the way Jaehyun rolled the word  _ savage  _ in his tongue, Taeyong felt it. He didn’t mind it this time. But, his doe eyes widened in a soft gasp, realizing that his grimy hands were on the other’s untouchable silky white skin – he withdraws it like wildfire, afraid he might have passed on some unwanted germs. He peered at the other’s eyes instead, only to flinch at the intensity of his gaze. He looked away, mentally hitting his self to avoid direct eye contact – opting to stare at the swirly hide of the marble floors.

“Pfft-” Johnny stifles a laugh beside Jaehyun. Taeyong snapped his head, he had not noticed that the other was there the whole time. Interacting with Jaehyun had proven to have a minuscule effect on him – it had clouded his senses.

Johnny gave the prince a small friendly pat on his back. “You are frightening the poor lad.” He mused, grinning from ear to ear.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the statement.

“Well, I must say you are fairly the terrifying kind of man-“ Johnny added, glancing at Taeyong who now had his wide eyes on him. “Say, be careful, no? Wouldn’t want your innocent heart to be torn apart by this young Casanova-“

“Prince Youngho.” Jaehyun's side glared at the tall guy. The other was chortling in delight. “May I humbly ask you to shut your traps? Are we not in a certain situation right now?” He huffed, gesturing at that so-called ‘situation’ manifesting in the form of a  _ savage _ human staring at them as if they had grown two heads. Taeyong had, yet again, no clue what they were talking about.

Johnny and Jaehyun are both scrutinizing him, face twisting into a serious expression – the playfulness from seconds ago long gone. He staggered a few steps back, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Well then,” Jaehyun started, rolling up the long sleeves of his white polo as he approached Taeyong. Taeyong gulped nervously, eyes darting around – locking on the wooden frame of the oak door where he was shoved in from earlier. In the case of an unforeseen attack from the two, he thought that it was his only way of escape.

Johnny watched as Jaehyun walked in a slow circle around Taeyong, and just like his friend he tried to distinguish the  _ savage’s  _ rather rough appearance. He bore in mind how the  _ savage  _ who said his name was  _ Yong  _ wore dull thin clothes – that is if they even passed the standard of being called an article of clothing. He looked like he was dressed in rags, he could even pass for a rag. His shirt was torn mercilessly in so many parts, short like garments riding up his thighs – exposing so much muck covered skin.

Like his clothes, he was also excessively thin. Where there were rips on the front of his body, Johnny can see some unhealthy lines of his ribs.

Jaehyun stopped behind the frail guy, eyeing the dirty dark red that soiled the material on Taeyong’s side. He frowned, he had almost forgotten about it. He opens his mouth to ask about the injury when his nose suddenly picks up a very faint yet evident foul smell. It smelt like a burnt crisp ground with a mixture of muddy farm animals. His nose crinkled in distaste, it was almost nauseating.

Much to his chagrin, he noticed that it came from none other than the  _ savage  _ before him.

Jaehyun groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes hovered over to Johnny’s. Johnny was already pulling a face, having smelt the exact pungent odor. Jaehyun lifted a hand in authority, sending a short signal. Johnny nodded in response, whirling around to take his exit.

Jaehyun emitted a long deep sigh, trudging towards the door to follow Johnny outside – but not before sharply eyeing the dark red stain, reminding himself to send a doctor, later on, to check on it.

Once Taeyong heard the soft click of the handle of the door closing, he released the long breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Jaehyun and Johnny left, good, he won’t fret on it. For now, he was thinking about ways to escape.

He surveyed the room, there was another frame or door over the other side but he dared not to approach it – there may be something  _ lurking  _ behind it.

Now that he can feel his senses slowly coming back to him, he makes out that there was some sort of softness below him. He rubs at it with his bare feet – it was kind of ticklish. Taeyong did not know what it was but it was wide, and it covered many parts of the room in different shapes and colors. To Taeyong, it was like the grasses in the fields back home but it felt artificial, fake, it didn’t feel fresh.

He looks to his left. He sees a fluffy chamber – there were tree-like stands or poles around it in four corners. Dark green cloth hangs around the branches connecting the stands – Taeyong thought it looked like a house for monkeys. Monkeys love hanging on vines. Again, Taeyong did not know what it was. He tilts his head in a daze.

“Do humans raise monkeys-?” He thought, imagining the scenario in his head.

There were a lot more human pieces of stuff Taeyong did not know – sharp rocks, tall white bamboos, animal fur, and hairs – the most plausible descriptions he could make. When he looked up, his eyes started to twinkle. The exquisite golden chandelier above was brilliant – it illuminated the room in a soft glow. It was like the southern stars, Taeyong’s favorite. He loved to look at it every night with his  _ mother  _ and  _ brothers  _ and  _ sisters  _ – but it was almost mocking his  _ savage-looking _ self. Here he was standing in a place surrounded by humans he had not to imagine himself to be a few hours ago and he felt inferior.

Even to that thing he didn’t even know the name was, he felt inferior.

He chuckled like a mad man.

"It's over," Taeyong uttered, taking one shaky step, then a steady two – he walked towards the door little by little. His steps start to quicken, bursting into a run for the silver knob that was now gleaming brightly in his eyes. “It’s over-!” He squealed, reaching out a hand for it.

But that was where he was so wrong.

And what came next was much worst.

Taeyong flinched for the nth time that day, retrieving his hand in a jiffy, as the door slammed open and three new and considerably young faces came in – pulling a huge cart of essentials behind them. Taeyong stopped running before he can crash into them.

He stopped, and then stared, squinting his eyes at the cart full of questionable objects that he had not seen around the room he was in.

“Woahhh!” One of the three gushed excitedly, running towards Taeyong so fast he almost tripped on his feet.

Taeyong blinked hard.

The other two closed the door behind them, much to Taeyong’s horror, trailing after their friend as they lined up together in front of Taeyong. They mustered up their brightest smiles.

“One, two, three-”

“Good afternoon!!!” The three chanted loudly, bowing in sync, startling Taeyong – squeaking with one foot up, wide-eyed. 

“Pardon, allow us to introduce ourselves! My name is Lee Donghyuck!” The young brown-haired lad who gushed at him first stepped out as he introduced himself enthusiastically, lips curled into a wide smile. Taeyong slowly places his foot down, backing away. “Call me Hyuck, at your service!”

Hyuck was a beaming ray of sunshine. Taeyong covered his eyes, peeking in between the gaps of his fingers, Hyuck was blinding.

Another one stepped out, and this time the young lad had a mop of cabbage green hair. He was as tall as Hyuck. “My name is Zhong Chenle.” He smiled shyly, eyes almost disappearing into a straight line. “Lele at your service, sire!”

Taeyong moves his hands down, eyebrows furrowing in deliberate caution.

Then the last one, black-haired and eyes that turned into crescents as he smiled, stepped out. He was a tad bit taller than the first two. “My name is Lee Jeno. You may call me as you wish mister.” He inclined his head downward to give a soft bow to Taeyong, pulling up his body to show that dazzling smile again.

Taeyong raked his eyes back and forth between the young specimens before him, glancing at the door behind them here and then. He was amid contemplation – should he go and make a run for it or should he grab any nearby human tool he could use to defend his self; or he could do both, grabbing a nearby human tool and whacking the three out cold then making a run for it.

Jaehyun had unfortunately confiscated his handmade tools back at the  _ car _ when he tried to cut off the straps that were binding him back then.

_ Danger _ , his senses were nudging his insides again.

“H-Hu-” Taeyong panicked, holding out his two small fists in front of him defensively. To his ears, the three were speaking gibberish,  _ alien  _ language. For all he knows, they may be plotting for his abduction right under his nose – he gulped.

But for the three lads who came in, Taeyong was  _ adorable. _

Hyuck squealed loudly. “He’s so  _ cute _ !” Chenle giggled, nodding in agreement.

Jeno chuckled, observing Taeyong’s plight. “Worry not mister, we are just following special orders. We won’t hurt you." Taeyong’s ears perked up at the word ‘hurt’.

Hyuck hummed, nodding too. "Oh wow a real-life  _ savage _ before us, this is so exciting!” He gabbed loudly. “Right? riiight? It’s a once in a lifetime experience! Do you not think so too Jeno?”

"I never thought I should be seeing one, or am I seeing one though?" Jeno replied, tilting his head. Eyes boring into Taeyong’s frame. “Shame on those rumors,  _ savages  _ don’t look  _ that  _ bad.”

“I agree.” Chenle butted in. “Village folks shouldn’t be too complacent-“

“Hey hey hey, I don’t think he understands what we are going on about-“

Taeyong drowned out the words of the lads – his mind was becoming a jungle of mess. It absolutely was not music to his ears. The words were all fuzzy – ones he certainly had heard in a foggy life he never remembered. It was all a plethora of nonsense.

Hyuck clasped his hands together with a loud smack, startling once again Taeyong. The  _ savage  _ scrambled, instantly raising his fists – eye narrowed at Hyuck and ready to jab.

“It is time.” Hyuck chimed, eyes glinting. Chenle and Jeno closed in on Taeyong who was backing away with every step nearing him – He screamed.

“N-NO!”

“Jae, I’ve been thinking for a while now. Let’s stop this nonsense, I know you are probably just bored out of your wits.” Johnny strolled over to where Jaehyun was, sitting on the empty chair across him. “There are better and  _ acceptable _ ways to vent this frustration out. How about riding out tomorrow first thing in the morning?”

They were both chilling out by the stunning rose garden on one of Jaehyun’s self-proclaimed private estate – the sun on its way to set. It was by far the closest to where they were sauntering at when the whole  _ savage  _ incident happened. It was the perfect little hideout for their  _ secret  _ activities – the Jung royal family may or may have not disregarded the whole land after,  _ well, _ one certain commotion happened.

It must  _ never _ happen again – the queen said back then.

Therefore, they tried selling it off the market. The downfall was that the area was quite  _ tricky _ – susceptible to imminent danger. Everyone in the kingdom  _ knew _ . No one wanted to own it.

Jaehyun loved  _ danger  _ though, he also knew his way around it. After all, he was the  _ protagonist _ of that abhorrent _ matter _ that was never to be mentioned again. Thus, Jaehyun claimed its title under his name. It was his to manage.

He just shrugged his shoulders in response to Johnny, lifting the small delicate opaque glass to his lips – sipping. He closed his eyes for a while, savoring, as he took a whiff of the strong  _ Western _ _ Highlands _ coffee.

It was bittersweet.

The prince fluttered his eyelashes, opening his eyes. Black orbs perforated on the flowers of red, white, and pink. Beyond them were endless rows of trees – fresh dirt and pinewood mixing with the fragrance of his dark early evening drink.

Johnny snatched off an apple from the China porcelain bowl on the marble table, taking a small bite as he looked at his long-time friend. He reclined on his seat, raised his long leg, and perched it on his other, chewing. “Jae, do you honestly think we can keep on running back and forth to this place? Do you think  _ you  _ can keep on doing so? Sooner or later, your  _ father  _ will find out. Remember, he has eyes on you.”

Jaehyun shrugged again, grabbing at a cube of sweetness, sugar, and dropping it in his cup.

Johnny rolled his eyes at that. “I could care less about your father, Jae. Your  _ mother  _ though, on the other hand, should not know. Do not give her highness a heart attack.” He muttered as he gnawed at the fruit with his front teeth. “Sometimes, I just don’t understand you at all.”

Jaehyun placed his cup of coffee back on the small plate. He didn’t understand either, honestly.

The small things he went through and the big things he will for sure sooner or later go through for a  _ savage _ like Taeyong. Oh, the small things he needed in his life that would soon turn the whole kingdom upside down.

The corners of Jaehyun’s lips tugged upwards into a mild smirk. He stared at his coffee, his dark eyes pooling – reflecting at him in a whirl. The liquid was swirling into a wispy brown, just like Taeyong’s pair of fiery eyes.

Hopeful, unlike himself.

“Aaack!” Taeyong yelped as his tattered clothes were ripped away from his body. “Non non non!” He gibbered, breaking his neck just to say the human word ‘no’, feeling scandalized.

Ok, maybe Taeyong was just overreacting.

The three young lads dragged Taeyong’s floundering ass towards that other door in the room Taeyong had dared not to approach earlier. Needless to say, Taeyong saw hell – his mind was in chaos.

He peeped on the three, eyes widening. They were preparing the ingredients and condiments. His eyes darted to the huge long bowl at the center – were they going to chop him? Cook him over boiling water and eat him? He shivered, arms covering up his naked body in defense. He was going to die by the hands of three cute devils! He drops to his knees, shutting his eyes tightly – saying sorry to his parents and siblings for not being able to escape in time when they had paved the way for him, in a stupefying mantra.

“Hmm mm~” Hyuck all the while was smiling, singing some lullaby – currently preparing steaming warm water on the large tub for Taeyong. “What’s with him-?” He pondered innocently, pointing over to Taeyong who was trembling on his knees.

Jeno shrugged. “Cute.” Hyuck giggles, dipping his hand in the liquid to check its temperature. “Perfect! We’re good to go here” He places his hands on his waist and looked over to the other two.

Jeno was done preparing also. In one basket he had the lilac scented soap, shampoo, and conditioner. On another basket, he had the fragrant oils and perfumes lined up. Then on another one, he had a pile of white towels folded neatly. “Same goes for me.” He smiled.

“Over, over.” Chenle hollered across the room – he was currently in a state of war with Taeyong. A war to see whether Chenle would triumph in taking Taeyong to  _ bath  _ or Taeyong emerging alive as the victor.

“Non non!” Taeyong practically screamed – he attempted to howl but he came out sounding like a dying seal.

Hyuck and Jeno bursts into a fit of laughter. It was hilarious. Chenle licked his lower lip, reaching out, grasping Taeyong’s arms successfully. “Aha-“

Taeyong pulled back strongly that Chenle almost fell flat on his face.

"Wow, he is quite the feisty one. I see." Jeno said in between the breaths of his laughter, silently thanking the heavens that he was not the one in Chenle's place right now. 

Taeyong stood up with tears threatening to spill out on the corner of his eyes. He had enough of  _ children _ bullying him. “Non!” He flailed his finger around, pointing at Chenle, accusing. “Bad!” He squeaked out in  _ a perfect  _ human accent. “Bad, bad, bad!” He kept repeating – lower lips quivering into a small pout.

Jeno and Chenle cooed. “Awee-“

“Bad-!” Hyuck interjected and pushed Taeyong into the bathtub with his hips  _ ‘accidentally’. _

“Oops-” He grinned.

“Aghk-”

And the war continued.

“NO-”

"Are we still setting out for the Kingdom of  _ Regn _ ?" Johnny asked, bored, finishing the apple he was eating. He placed the leftover stem of seeds on his plate.

Jaehyun gave him a curt nod. "After."

Johnny raised an eyebrow at that.

"After what?"

"After I bring Taeyong home." 

"Pfft- HAHAHA-" Johnny laughed loudly – banging his hand on the table gently. "No way!" Johnny wiped the small tears escaping at the edge of his eyes. “That’s funny, Jae. No way, right?”

Jaehyun gave him a look.

Johnny stopped laughing.

"W-wait, are you serious!?" He sat up properly, looking at Jaehyun as if he was insane. “I seriously thought you were just helping that poor  _ savage _ . That alone was a mighty blow to your reputation, but so much more for a  _ bride? _ You were serious!?”

"Hn," Jaehyun grunted, finishing his coffee. He was not one for long words.

Johnny groaned in frustration – he rubbed his temples. A huge headache is coming through, he can feel it. "The king will be furious. What would the kingdom think about this?" Johnny ruffled his red hair to keep himself in check. "Jaehyun. your highness, please try to reconsider- Aish. If not for your father, the king, then please try to reconsider your mother, the queen's feelings too."

But Jaehyun was not listening. Not that he cared anyway.

Johnny groaned again, shutting his eyes while taking deep breaths to calm down. He sighed and then opened his eyes to look at Jaehyun earnestly – in total defeat. "All right, what can I do for you then?"

That got Jaehyun’s attention. He looked over to the redhead, a smirk making its way back to his lips.

“Oh shush.” Hyuck scolded Taeyong who was wriggling around violently for about thirty minutes now, trying to escape the huge bathtub. He pulled up his sleeves, gathering up all his strength, and pushed the latter back to the tub in one shove. "Ugh!” He glowered. “You look like rotten pickles and spoilt milk, you need this bath mister whether you like it or not!” He gave a mild glare.

Taeyong grumbled at that, but he sat still – no use in fighting. Three figures were towering over him. Three to one, it wasn’t a fair fight at all.

Jeno started smiling again. “Nice.” He started scrubbing the dead skin off Taeyong’s back gently. “It feels nice for a change. Don’t you think so too mister?” Chenle grabbed a lavender soap and slowly lathered Taeyong’s right fingers with it. Hyuck did the same but to the left ones instead. Taeyong kept silent, pouting.

The dirt gradually ceased away from Taeyong’s hands, Chenle began smiling widely. 

“Your hands are beautiful!” Chenle exclaimed, looking at Taeyong with a proud expression. He was awestruck, amazed at the amount of softness Taeyong’s skin entailed despite the dried up mud bits he cleaned off.

Taeyong tilted his head. He did not understand. Hyuck cracks up seeing the other’s confusion. He tried to explain what Chenle just said.

“Hand.” He says while lifting Taeyong’s hand.

Taeyong nods at his hand, parting his mouth to repeat. “Hans?” He looked at Hyuck expectantly.

Hyuck nodded, smiling. “Hands.”

“H-Hands…”

“Pretty!” Hyuck beamed.

A small tint of pink rushed to Taeyong’s wet cheeks. He slides down the bathtub – concealing half of his face under the water to hide his embarrassment. He understood the human word _ pretty _ very well. His mother taught him that.

Hyuck gushed over him the second time that day, Jeno pulling the younger back before he can even choke Taeyong in a bone-crushing hug.

The room soon became silent, only the occasional scrubbing sounds and splashes of water from Taeyong who jolted at minor things he wasn’t used to, time to time, was heard.

Hyuck leaves the rest of the soap lathering to Jeno – switching over after the latter was done at scrubbing. He stands up and comes close to Taeyong’s back. He wanted to work on the  _ savage’s _ hair.

He stops his hands midway. He blinked, coughing out. "Do you lot smell what I smell?" He sniffed the air, nose crinkling in disgust.

"Smell what?" Jeno asked in confusion.

Hyuck coughed again, leaning close to sniff at Taeyong’s hair – a little bit too closely. He took in all the rotten and pungent order. His stomach twisted, guts wrenching. He was near to puking. “Good riddance!” He cried out. “First of all, your whole body was downright filthy of dried mud and burnt earth – You’re not some terracotta are you-" He jokes.

It bit Taeyong off the wrong way though. He started growling, flaring his teeth at the other – not liking the tone the other was using. “Grrr…”

Hyuck put his hands up. "Woah, easy there-" He cleared his throat and then continued, a much gentler tone this time. "As I was about to say before you interrupted me with your really  _ adorable  _ growl never mind that would you-"

Chenle rolled his eyes. He and Jeno had stopped doing their work after Taeyong started growling. "Just get to the point already!" He half-shouted in annoyance.

Hyuck snorted. "This hair has too many shades of brown, and it smells  _ nasty! _ What, in the name of, did you put on your hair?” He cringed, poking at a  _ hard crust _ sticking out.

Jeno curiously went over to take a sniff – he almost barfed, making puking sounds. He returned to picking away the mud in between Taeyong’s fingers.

Taeyong blinked at the sounds, pouting. He still had a hard time registering what the other meant but somehow, he knew Hyuck was referring to his hair. Did he want to know what was his super-duper secret and special hair treatment? He was glad to share so!

He peeked at Hyuck over his shoulders with sparkling eyes.

“A-Animwal k-kompod… good heir meyk?”

It was animal compost, Hyuck almost fainted at that.

“Double time!” Hyuck yelled out, startling Taeyong again – and the other two began hastening their works. “Chop chop! Down you go!” Hyuck grinned, pushing Taeyong’s whole head down the water and lifting him back up by his armpits.

“Aghk-" Taeyong garbled as the water got into his mouth and nostrils. He lost count as he once again, panicked – rubbing the water off his face with his fists. Hyuck threw in some random mixture of pink and purple fragrant oils into the bath. He threw some onto Taeyong’s hair – scrubbing at his scalps and massaging vigorously.

“You will be done in no time!” Jeno grinned.

After a while, with lots of screaming and hair-pulling, they were finally done in bathing Taeyong. Taeyong, half-naked with only a towel to cover his lower extremities, was forced by Hyuck to sit down on a stool in front of the large grey dresser. A large mirror was perched above it, resting on the wall securely.

Jeno and Chenle were cleaning up the mess that Taeyong made earlier so that no one, namely  _ Taeyong _ , would slip inside the bathroom.

Taeyong eyed at his reflection in the mirror – someone was staring back at him. He couldn’t decipher how but it looked exactly like him and cleaner? Healthier? He lifted his hand and the person on the other side also did so. He gasped, turning to Hyuck with wide eyes.

Hyuck cackled. “That’s you, silly.” He chastised, turning Taeyong’s face gently, with his fingers, to face the mirror once again. “Pretty mister.” He whispers.

Taeyong blushed, reaching out to pat his soft cheeks. The color on his skin came back with all the dirt gone. Watching his  _ new  _ appearance, he thought that he looked more  _ humane.  _

As if he belonged there.

Hyuck let the other be, grabbing at the wooden handle of the soft hairbrush with an unusual snowflake pattern on its back. He started brushing down Taeyong’s present silky and bouncy strands – which was to the surprise of everyone a rare silvery shade of white hidden beneath the grub and muck. It must have been overridden by what shit Taeyong considered as a naturally good hair product. Hyuck sniggered.

“Look at you.” Hyuck marveled at Taeyong’s small face – porcelain skin, big twinkling brown eyes, thick brows, pinkish lips, and rosy cheeks – a hidden gem. He was  _ ethereal _ . Hyuck patted himself in the shoulder for bringing out the  _ savage’s  _ beauty. “Who knew, you are quite the charmer! You are shining, dear mister.”

Taeyong blinks. “Mer… N-Nining?” He puckered his lips, muddling over the words.

Hyuck snickered. “Right, you may not understand what I am going on prattling about.” Taeyong raised an eyebrow, turning to the mirror to stare again at his newfound appearance.

Jeno and Chenle walked over after cleaning up. Taeyong sees a new face sauntering behind them, he was pretty – but Taeyong raised his guard, starting to let out a subtle growl.

“Grr..”He narrowed his eyes, baring his newly brushed pearly white teeth. The other stopped, noticing how ‘unwelcomed’ he was at the moment – smiling amusedly.

“This is the  _ savage _ ?” He had asked, turning to Jeno and Chenle – whom both were nodding absentmindedly. The two were gaping at Taeyong’s pretty face, little redness coming around their cheeks.

“Better shut your mouths you two, and ugh, Jeno is that drool am I seeing-”

Jeno pushed Hyuck to the side. Hyuck tittered, regaining his balance.

“My my… If no one had told me, I’d hardly assume he was one.” The new one said as his eyes flitted over to Taeyong’s lithe form. “What was his name again?  _ Yong? _ ” Taeyong growled louder at the mention of his name. “He’s quite pretty.” The man continued in total ignorance of the  _ savage’s  _ animalistic growls (he just sounds like a puppy, really), eyes sliding downwards – particularly at the now clean, blood-stain free, evident gash just below Taeyong’s ribs on his right side. “I believe that with proper diet and nutrition, he would be able to knock everyone off their seats.”

The new face places his exclusive brown Tuscany calfskin leather bag down a free table and clicked its lock open. Chenle rushed to grab at a chair to give to the young man. “Mr. Kim, make yourself comfortable.”

The man, Mr. Kim, raises his hand in an interjection. “No need for formalities, we have known each other for a long time already since his royal highness, Prince Jaehyun, brought this place back together.” He flashed a handsome smile that reached his eyes. “Please do call me by my first name, Jungwoo.”

Chenle and Jeno smiled back. “Alright, although it may seem implausible to do so – please excuse us, Doctor Kim, we will call you brother Woo then!” Hyuck declares enthusiastically from Taeyong’s side.

Jungwoo chuckles softly. “Please do.” He then takes a seat. He takes out his small black covered note-taking paper. Taeyong stopped growling, watching the man in wonder.

What did the word ‘doctor’ mean?

The man had brought his pen out – scribbling some words on his paper for a while now, silence engulfing the room. As he was doing so, Chenle and Jeno went out with a shuffle of their feet and excuses – whispering something to each other in the lines of “Prepare the bed”.

Taeyong dismissed the thought. He was not going to have a headache trying to decipher the human language. The three humans who bathed him had not reacted violently – he must be  _ good.  _ Besides, he was having a good time with Hyuck who had picked up a brush again to continue brushing his hair – untangling some strands that got mixed up with Taeyong’s jolts of movements. It felt nice – it felt like his mother’s soft white fur was tickling his head. He unconsciously lets out a little burst of a giggle.

Hyuck stops, smiling at Taeyong in the mirror. “You like that?” Taeyong lets out a small pout at the lack of contact, looking back at Hyuck in the reflection – pulling out a huge puppy-like expression.

Hyuck groaned, swearing lowly as he can almost imagine Taeyong having droopy ears and tails. He shields his eyes with one hand – peeking slightly. “Yongiee ah, you’re going to be the death of everyone someday.” He continues brushing Taeyong’s hair with the other hand. Taeyong purred, smiling in content.

Hyuck giggled. “So  _ adorable _ .”

Jungwoo stands up, pulling out a set of disposable gloves – strapping them on his hands. “Donghyuck, would you please bring  _ Yong  _ to his bed?”

Hyuck nods, squatting beside Taeyong to look up at him. “Yong ah, do you want fluffy?”

Taeyong tilts his head.

“Fluffy, f l o f f i.” Hyuck puts out his two hands, making groping motions. Taeyong frowns, thinking. Jungwoo stifled laughter somewhere in the room.

Hyuck groaned. “Yongie likes fluffy?” Hyuck stops, looking around. He grabs the brush, rubbing the fine hairs on Taeyong’s skin. “Yongie like this? L I K E? Good?” Taeyong, understanding the word ‘good’, grinned.

“Yong l-layk mama..” Taeyong was jumbling the human words, correlating the brush and his recent predecessors in his mind. “G-Good! F-fur?”

Hyuck cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Hah?”

Taeyong just nods, keeping that grin on. Hyuck suppressed the urge to pinch the other’s cheeks. He stands up, waving the brush in the air. Taeyong has his eyes on the brush intently – head moving wherever Hyuck brought the thing to. Hyuck opened his mouth to say something – closing it as he pans in realization. He lifts the brush high in the air, flinching a bit when Taeyong fires up from his seat abruptly to follow it.

Hyuck sighed, shaking his head. “Oh for the love of, Jaesus! I- I hate to do this but-“ He walks towards the open door leading to the bedroom. He looks at Taeyong, expectantly, the boy was looking at the brush in his hand the whole time.

Hyuck aims – the brush flew towards the bed.

“YAH!” Chenle screamed, barely avoiding the hit.

It lands perfectly.

A flash of silver hair runs by Hyuck’s sights, Taeyong was running towards the bed – towards his precious brush. Jeno and Chenle gawked, eyes widening in saucers as they watched in slow motion how the  _ savage jump _ ed – they yelped and swiftly rolled away from where they had just laid down the white sheets. Taeyong crashes on the fluffy comforters, towel miraculously still present around his waist. He was sprawled out on his back, cradling his delicate brush closely to his chest with a pout.

Hyuck goes out first, Jungwoo behind him.

“Alright.” The bed dips beside Taeyong, he hugs his brush closer – peering at Jungwoo who was smiling at him. “I won’t steal your brush if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Taeyong blinks.

Jungwoo shakes his head, eyeing once again the gash on Taeyong’s side. “Yong ah, can you stay still and be a good boy? I’ll just patch up your side real quick.” He squeezes some disinfectant liquid onto a cotton ball. He slowly stretches his hands out, Taeyong watching every movement. He smiles at Taeyong before looking down again, softly dabbing the cotton ball on Taeyong’s wound.

Taeyong hisses at the cold contact, letting out a small growl but not lashing out on Jungwoo, yet. Jungwoo places a light grip on Taeyong’s waist. “Nice Yongie, good boy.” He compliments. Taeyong tilts his head, looking over to where Jeno was watching beside Hyuck and Chenle. Jeno gives a huge smile and thumbs up.

Taeyong nods in a daze, he was a good boy.

“Alright. I’m done for the first part.” Jungwoo mumbles, examining the wounded layer of skin – turns out the graze was a bit deeper than he thought. The good thing was that the bleeding died out, there were no broken or shattered bones, and that no organ was damaged. There was no infection too. Taeyong was one lucky man.

Jungwoo smiles. “I have a hunch as to why you have a gunshot wound-“ The three gasped at the newfound info, Taeyong’s ears twitching at the noise. “-But I won’t dwell on it any further. On the other hand, your wound is still open. Some of the tissues in your skin are damaged, so we may have to stitch your skin.”

Taeyong pondered over the word ‘stitch’, putting the handle of the brush near his mouth – nibbling it with his teeth gently.

Jungwoo grabs something from his bag. He pulls out a pointed round-bodied needle. Hyuck covers his eyes, Jeno turns his back on it, Chenle looks away while Taeyong? He freezes. The brush drops from his open mouth – the sharp shimmering tip of the needle was the only thing he could see.

His eyes roll to the back of his head, he faints.

“…and I’ll be coming back tomorrow to check on him. Strictly make sure that Yong will eat what I had written for the chefs to prepare.” Jungwoo stands up after clearing up his equipment. “Thank you, you three. Please take care of the poor lad.” He smiles fondly making headway for the door.

Hyuck grinned, patting his chest proudly. “Nothing that we three can’t do!” 

Taeyong fluttered his eyes open, moaning where he was lying on the bed. He pats over the sheets with his palms, feeling for his brush in his drowsy state. He makes a move to sit up – but to drop back down the bed. He whimpers, wincing slightly, he feels something embedded in his side. It felt really  _ weird _ . He frowns. He didn’t like it, he had an urge to itch it.

“Oh? You’re awake!” Hyuck goes overseeing that the other had woken up. Chenle sits beside Taeyong. He smiled widely, helping the other to sit up. Jeno was standing beside him.

Hyuck cupped Taeyong’s cheeks. “Yong, yong~ Your highness has been waiting for a while now.” He grins, fixing Taeyong’s hair with the brush the other was looking for.

Taeyong rubs his eyes gently, yawning. Hyuck grabs at Taeyong’s hand, pulling it away.

“Yongie nooo, you’ll ruin your make up-“ He reprimands.

After Taeyong fainted, Jungwoo had stitched up the boy’s wound and wrapped a neat dressing around it. Without so much of a struggle as Taeyong was knocked out, the three lads also took the heaven-sent opportunity. They changed Taeyong into his new attire – a beautiful white tailored suit courtesy of the royal prince of  _ Czen _ .

Furthermore, Hyuck dolled up Taeyong in his sleep, applying light make up that was meant for the higher women of the society.

Well, Hyuck was not a normal lad. He had a hidden stash of the rare high-quality cosmetics _ ,  _ ones that he had snuck out before from when the estate was being rebuilt. It was from the queen’s former chambers – laid to waste and would’ve been thrown to the bin if he had not grabbed them at first sight.

Taeyong didn’t need makeup, he was so perfect already but Hyuck was  _ dying  _ to apply the beautifiers on someone like Taeyong. It was a little dream of his, being a makeup artist, but in a community that was not open to men doing so – it was next to impossible. A once in a blue moon opportunity, Hyuck just grabbed it.

Prince Jaehyun will even love it, Hyuck was more than confident.

Taeyong blinks, puffing his cheeks as he looks away – eyes stopping on Jeno. He stares intensely, eyebrows furrowed. Jeno scratches his cheeks, blushing.

“I-Is something on my face, Yong?” He asks, wide-eyed.

“Your face is what’s wrong –“

Jeno chucks the pillow. It lands squarely on Hyuck’s face.

Chenle’s dolphin-like laugh reverberates around the room.

"Would not want the prince to be kept waiting if I were you."

Chenle quiets down, and it was Donghyuck's turn to snicker this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to my works? Check out my other series - "Tetrapyrrole" and "Seasons" uwu


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyongie adventures in the Jung estate part one.

Outside, the brilliance of the red and orange sun shrinks itself in the far distance. The darkness takes over with its early velvety evening bloom. One by one, the lamp posts light up – illuminating over the subdued fading light, as then, the first star burns brightly in the night sky.

Inside, Jaehyun taps his foot outside the savage’s room impatiently. He glances at moving hands of his silver watch – slightly brooding over the delayed appearance of their newfound _guest_.

But he shows none of it of course.

"Hey lover boy!" Johnny grins in a teasing manner, coming out from the room – deliberately using a tiny opening as he did so before Jaehyun could have a glimpse of the _savage_ situation. It would spoil the surprise. "Or should I say lover prince-"

Jaehyun spares Johnny a judging glance. “Please abstain from speaking modern language in such utterly zany ways before I abhor you, Prince Seo.”

“I beg to disagree.” The tall man paused, crossing his arms on his chest as he reckons it – eyeing Jaehyun with a glint in his eyes. “The words _lover prince_ has a fancy ring to it.”

"If you insist on using those ghastly words, I’ll consider it as a grave attack on a member of the royal family.” Jaehyun turns on his heels and heads for the dining room downstairs instead.

"Woah.” Johnny stares at Jaehyun’s retreating back in disbelief. “I am contemplating whether I should be enthralled because that was absolutely the longest line you have spoken to me in years, or should I be appalled that you cunningly used that against me-“

Jaehyun waves the back of his hand in response. “Forget it, I have changed my mind. I'll pretend I never had this conversation with you. Go and tell the servants to bring the lad down in time for dinner.”

“But of course.” Johnny simpers – smile ingratiating. “Prepare your heart, your highness – for even the coldest snow of winter melts within the warmth of summer.”

Jaehyun sits down at the head, top end, of the ridiculously long black contemporary glass table. It was but empty for now, just three fine sets of silver cutlery. No joyous table decorations were around as the elaborate dishes to be served later on will be more than enough for the job.

The enormous blue window curtains were shut close, but the crystal chandelier of yet again, pure golden hue, glimmered perfectly above them.

As Johnny seats himself to Jaehyun’s left, he notices the royal prince kept glancing at the sleek timepiece that was strapped around his pale wrist. Jaehyun clenches his fingers into a fist and unclenches them, palms open. He looks up and stares at the mahogany doors far across at the other end of the dining room, the one that separates them from the hall way.

The ticking of the clock never seemed this loud and annoying before.

“Where is he?” He grits out, finger clenching into a tight ball of fist once again.

Johnny examines Jaehyun’s seemingly restless, but still handsome, facial features. It was constricted, restrained – and was about to burst anytime soon if Taeyong doesn’t do his part and walk through that damned door in one piece.

“Take it easy.” Johnny reaches out a hand and pats Jaehyun’s rigid arm. “It’s not like he would be able to ditch you – he is most certainly locked up in all corners.”

Jaehyun peers down at Johnny’s hand without inclining his head downwards. His eyes travel upwards along with his thick elegant brows. “That would be the point,” He mumbles under his breath, face stern. “He’s by all means _locked_ up. What if he decides to lock himself up _more_?”

Johnny snorts, retrieving his disdained hand. “Oho? Why are you so worked up? It would do you no good. You don’t sound like yourself, your _highness_.”

Jaehyun answers with a condescending sneer to deny the accusations that he is _worked up_ over a poor savage lad. “Yes it would do me no good, Yong should know better than to spoil my plans.”

It was silent at first, but then – Johnny’s facial muscles began to contort into a huge chirpy grin. “Oh please, have you forgotten now? Earlier Yong had looked like his _savage_ self would instantly jump at any opportunity to escape this forsaken land of yours. For that matter, any sane person or perhaps even ghosts would not want to live in this awfully lonely and depressing house.”

Jaehyun sends him a sharp glare, but Johnny retains his grin – not getting the heavy message to _shut up_.

In fact, it was the other way around. Johnny somehow wanted to rile up his best friend even more, a rare occasion he wouldn’t pass on. Even more so now that he just needed food. Jaehyun should just give him food, yet the prince specifically ordered not to serve _until_ their special friend comes in.

It was his stomach talking on primal instinct.

“On the contrary, I’d pay a million to see the prince getting ditched by a _savage_.” Johnny puts his hands on the table – clasping them together and resting his chin upon them. He impishly wiggles his eyebrows at Jaehyun. “It’d truly be a sight to see. Imagine the headlines, crown prince of _Czen –,_ ” Johnny looks at Jaehyun wide-eyed, mirth beneath those pupils, and with a lopsided smirk on. “Ultimately stood up by none other than a-”

“You-“

_Bang._

The doors swung open.

The two princes lie in wait, now bringing their full attention to the wide open doors, both expecting – looking forward at the entree of their infamous _savage_ find. And Johnny doesn’t miss how Jaehyun’s breath hitches slightly when the person of their anticipation turns around the edged corner of the door frame and steps foot inside.

Wondering about the art nouveau ceilings and enormous drop of the jeweled chandelier – the lad looks up in a mesmerized trance, walking in pure tiny steps.

Jaehyun clears his throat.

“Ehem.”

“Oh-“ Donghyuck halts in the concourse of his insignificant appearance, pair of eyes meeting Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s expectant ones like magnet – the former watching him bemusedly, while the latter with a coy delight. “Oops-?” He squeaks out, swiftly turning and walking back to where he came from as if he didn’t grace them with his presence a few seconds ago.

Johnny affronts his friend when the boy knave was gone. “How baffling, Donghyuck is so full of surprises.” He shakes his head in wild amusement, and with lying undertone in his voice he continues to talk. “Yet with the prospect of the _savage’s_ transformation in mind, it’s quite exhilarating. Don’t you think so too, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun stares at the door, murmuring. “Baffling indeed.”

“Take two, take two!” Hyuck suddenly bellows.

Jaehyun and Johnny snaps their heads to where the noise most probably came from – just outside.

Chenle brings down his left hand and slaps Donghyuck’s back so loud that the boy unintelligibly swears at Chenle’s Chinese predecessors. Jeno shakes his head at their buffoonery, while Taeyong peeks from behind them, remotely confused.

Because why were they huddled around in the corner?

“Ooh-“ Taeyong’s eyes tremble in faint recognition, hands in front of him closed into small fists as his shoes tapped at the floors repeatedly – raw excitement present. “Pway?”

Are they going to be playing _hide and pounce?_

The trio looked at him. “Cute.” They all thought, but no.

Chenle slaps Hyuck’s back again.

“YAH!” Hyuck grabs Chenle’s collar and threateningly jolts towards him with his tight fist. “I’m still older than you are, you undeniably simpleton pipsqueak!”

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Who told you to go in first? You totally ruined the _fashionably late_ style of entrance.” He slurs, fluttering his sparse eyelashes.

“ _Fashionably late_ wha-?” Jeno scratches his head.

Chenle twists his head to look at Jeno, slurring the English words again. “ _Fashionably late_ , get it right Mr. Lee, we serve the Jung estate – His royal highness lived in America for four years.”

`Jeno blinks rapidly. He chews on his lips as he leaned closer. “Come again?”

“ _Fashionably late-_ “.

As befuddled as an old person trying to navigate his way, Taeyong furrows his fierce eyebrows. He pouts, wrinkling his nose at the words. “ _Pwapwashun neyt?”_

Chenle twists his head to look at Taeyong, unblinking.

“ _Fashionably laaaate-_ “

“Oh stop it!” Hyuck grabs hold of Taeyong’s think wrists and practically flings him towards the entrance.

“Eeehk!” Taeyong squeals – hands floundering around like a flappy bird as he tries to plant his toes on the hard floors before he can go crashing into the thick slab of walls. He scrunches his head into his shoulders, eyes squeezing shut and hands high up in the air as he stills – regaining balance.

Johnny clears his throat.

“Ehem.”

Taeyong slowly peeks one eye open as he slowly spins – facing the long table and the two occupants, a relaxed Johnny who drummed his fingers against one leg and an unsurprisingly poker faced Jaehyun.

Except that the black haired crown prince’s aristocratic eyes were now swirling with mixed emotions.

And for real, Jaehyun’s breath hitches this time.

Like a sudden entrance into something new and strange, Taeyong’s splendor terrified him. Taeyong, who merely stands there with childlike innocence, was imposing – glowing like the evening star. Clearing the haze in his brain, he can now see Taeyong’s porcelain skin, pink glossy lips and refined doe brown eyes that were more emphasized with all the dirty extension gone – beautiful.

What more is that rare mop of silvery white hair – exceedingly _ethereal_. Jaehyun can feel the constricting chambers in his chest, the invisible beats of his heart – he realizes that he needs to take a breather.

He was well aware of Johnny’s prying eyes, but he himself was unaware of his growing fervor.

Taeyong fully opens his eyes, peering at the trio to his left – hidden from the two princes’ sights by the dividing walls. Hyuck gestures with his jutted lips for Taeyong to go inside, but the lad doesn’t – looking on with more confusion.

“What in heaven’s sake are you dawdling there for? Do you think that you are some kind of prisoner?” Taeyong flinches, even with the distance the deep rumble of Jaehyun’s velvet voice boomed across him. His bewildered eyes darted back towards where Jaehyun was seated. Jaehyun has his brows squished together, forehead creased in a frown. “You may put your hands down and come in.”

Taeyong didn’t have to understand what the other had said for him to follow. Somehow, he knew as he pulls his arms down. He tugs on one of his earlobes, feeling fidgety, before clasping his hand in front of his thighs. He looks down, taking cautious steps inside the room while fiddling his fingers together.

From time to time, Taeyong would sneak a glance at Jaehyun’s cold face.

Jaehyun observes immensely. Taeyong didn’t even look like a _savage_ anymore. He pulls out the chair from the table just on his right, patting on the leathery cushion. “Sit.” He commands, eyes still fixated on Taeyong. Johnny grabs his glass of water and brings it over his lips from the side with a knowing look.

In history after all, that powerful corner position would be reserved for the _right hand man_. It was that important.

Taeyong nears the two, walking a bit faster now – when the most agonizingly stupid thing happens.

Taeyong trips on his foot.

Johnny chokes on his water.

Jaehyun snaps out of his reverie, looking at the absurd scene of a _grown_ man teary eyed on the floor. His upper lips tightened, he was at a loss of words.

Taeyong rubs the reddened tip of his hurting nose, whining.

Jaehyun clenches his jaw. He closes his eyes for a fleeting moment, emotion in his dark orbs gone as he opened them – deliberately replaced with one that is of menace. “Are you going to just sit there and cry?” He chastises, vein throbbing in his neck. Taeyong looks up at him, puffing his cheeks in annoyance. He didn’t like Jaehyun’s tone. “Get up.”

Taeyong huffs, pushes himself up into a kneeling position on his knees before he gets up on his legs. He narrows his eyes on the vacant seat pulled out for him – walking the remaining distance and dropping his butt on it.

Jaehyun’s eyes lingered on Taeyong’s form. Jaehyun snaps his fingers twice – his young royal butler comes up to his side in a jiffy. “Sol’,Bring out the dishes.”

“As you wish, your highness.” The butler, Hansol, responds, taking a step back to do a small yet proper bow of his head before running off to the kitchens.

“Eat.”

Taeyong swallows his saliva, biting his lower lip. He absentmindedly gazes at the mouth-watering meals – or _feast_ rather, served in front of him.

There was a copious amount of food.

There was roasted meat, one of the finest such as Venison and a platter of lamb, enticing Cod with traditional oyster sauce, mashed potatoes topped with freshly picked herbs and glazed potato wedges, healthy Caesar salad and deviled eggs, smoked salmon and trout – fragrant aroma dissipating into the atmosphere, and special Halibut and mushroom soup.

It doesn’t end there.

On a table located at the sidelines, there were also different variety of appetizing fruits; mangoes, pineapple, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and apples. Lastly, on a dessert table, different kinds of dessert were prepped; chocolate profiteroles, chocolate mousse, banana bread, scones, blueberry cheesecake, brownies and macaroons. 

Taeyong doesn’t know what they’re called though, food is food. He slurps and aims for the brownies, he would dig on them later.

Johnny and Jaehyun were staring at Taeyong’s overly ecstatic expression. He wiped his drool, squirming in his seat at the unwanted attention. Luckily, the two princes took the sign well and brought their prying eyes away from him as they go about on one of their inside conversations.

“Jaehyun, I know you’re _lowkey_ trying to show off but don’t you think this is too much food in one sitting?”

“You know where it goes, Johnny. I won’t be asking from you this time so be grateful, and eat. Sol’ will handle the rest after dinner.”

Taeyong drowns them out and eagerly moves his butt to take a proper seat – when a bright glimmer catches his attention. He wrenches his sight away from the tempting delicacies and points them towards the shiny silver objects on the table warily. He lifts a shaky finger up to poke one of it – flinching away and covering his eyes, afraid it might fight back. But when he felt nothing out of the blue, he peeks in between his fingers and finds that the objects were still there.

Good.

Taeyong slides his hands down to his lap and drops his head on the table sideways, staring into his refracted, distorted, face on the wine glass that was sweating in coldness of its fresh mineralized water inhabitant. A weird yellow thing was sunken inside bringing about pops of little bubbles that float up to the surface. His eyes sparkle on the glass of _lemon water_ , giggling happily at the funny imagery he sees.

After a short while, he sits up – staring at Jaehyun who had grabbed a white curled linen and unfurled it in one smooth motion. Taeyong curiously reaches the same one on his side of the table and follows the prince, actually being able to unfurl it himself without further problems.

Jaehyun’s cocks an eyebrow, catching Taeyong’s stare.

Taeyong scratches his nose and looks away. “Hmp.” He lets out, mouth jutting up in a small frowny pout as he makes an attempt to sidetrack Jaehyun – the prince was assessing him. Taeyong unglues his sights on Jaehyun, whipping the cloth open in the air, shoving it on his collars in a messy tuck – missing the way Jaehyun neatly folds his, placing it on his _lap._

Taeyong sidetracks Jaehyun again.

Jaehyun scoffs, corners of his lips upturning – twitching awkwardly. “Don’t look so smug just because you tucked the napkin on your shirt.” He turned to his own plate. “It’s not a necktie.”

“Pfft.” Johnny’s shoulders quakes in preventive chortle, looking down on his plate to avoid from doubling over.

Taeyong tenses. He gapes down at his chest where the cloth was shoved in rather haphazardly in one opening only. He flips his head and squints his eyes when he sees no cloth at Jaehyun’s chest, and instead sees it secured on Jaehyun’s lap. He puffs his cheeks again, picking the cloth off his collars and whipped it open in the air again before folding and placing it on his lap carefully.

It wasn’t as neat as Jaehyun’s but it was close.

Jaehyun averts his eyes away from Taeyong.

Taeyong observes Jaehyun once again. The prince had picked up one of the shiny objects. He peers down at his if he had the same one – grabbing the one with four slightly squared pointed tips. He looks at it weirdly, coming close to even sniffing it. He cocks his head to the side as he lifts the _fork_ to the small opening of his mouth.

He clenches his teeth together and bites.

“Blech!” He recoils in disgust, neck shivering at the sensitive tingles the thing had passed on to his teeth. It was hard, harder than any piece of wood he had chewed on in his life.

He drops the fork on his plate.

He _growls_ at it.

“Pffft- _Ha ha._ ”

Taeyong searches for the noise, pouting as he sees the source – Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun’s eyes crinkles at the corners, and the subtle upward quirk of his mouth told them that he was smothering a laugh – coming out as a breathy chuckle instead. His unexpected outburst was a gentle stream, flowing in a harmonious chorus out of his mouth. More lovely is the reality that on his rosy cheeks, the deep curve of his dimples made itself known – intriguingly assuming the appearance of a whole new persona; pure and charming.

Johnny gapes, forks stopping in mid-air as the chunk piece of meat he was chewing fell out the vicinity of his mouth in shock – unfittingly landing on top of his mashed potatoes with a loud plop.

“ _Ha ha ha._ ”

Prince Jaehyun was close to laughing.

“Goodness gracious.”

Taeyong stands up and grabs a hard rock piece of bread from the dessert table – and with a wide circular swing of his arm, he throws it at Johnny’s head.

“Ow-“

“Gwoss!” His nose wrinkles upward.

Yup, bird food was definitely gross.

It was a wonderful morning the next day. The just-risen sun shone softly, pouring warm rays through the windows. Dew upon leaves, little blue birds chirped – perched among the branches as they take curious peeks into the _savage_ lad inside one specific room, tempted to knock.

Certainly, it was a wonderful morning for our resident protagonist, Taeyong… _almost._

“Non, non!” Taeyong yells out in the speed of the morning light, pulse racing and face hot as his finger wiggles accusingly at the same trio who took care of him yesterday.

Jeno smiles innocently. “What?”

He notes the gloomy drops of dark circles that rimmed beneath Taeyong’s eyes.

Taeyong grabs his precious piece of brush of which had slept by his side – pointing it at Jeno in a stance.

For throughout the night, he found himself watching an interesting and huge black box that when touched – emitted several static noises. It showed humans and their variety of activities – the most in civilization that Taeyong had encountered so far. He cried with it, smiled with it, got angry with it, and laughed with it.

Most importantly, he _learned_ from it.

In Taeyong’s mind, he imagines Jeno whose smile rivals that of the wicked red foxes back home. His brush suddenly beams forth a blinding ocean blue light – it transforms into a something longer, sharper – a dangerous blade with a parting ridge in the middle and an intricate snow flake patterned cross-guard. Alas, he was ready to _stab_.

“Woosh, woosh.” Taeyong lets out with his puffed up lips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waves the _sword_ around in stabbing motions.

_Stab, stab._

Donghyuck flitted his eyes from Taeyong, who was jumping on his bed, violently stabbing the air with his _brush_ – hair sticking in a disarray of angled directions, then across towards Jeno, who was holding Taeyong’s cotton bath robes. All the while, Jeno was coaxing the older guy to go down _, nicely._

“Uhm...” Donghyuck covers one side of his mouth with the back of his hand, gaze zeroing in on Taeyong. He whispers to Jeno. “Since when did he learn _fencing_?”

_Stab, stab._

Chenle pops out of the blue from behind them. “Excuse me.” He intrudes over the space between Donghyuck and Jeno – placing a basket full of fresh and neatly folded towels down on the carpet. He turns to Jeno, arms on his waist. “You should’ve listened to me last night when I told you not to turn on the wide screen _television_.”

Donghyuck groans, brows puckered and face clouding. He monitors the stabbing slapstick of a _savage_. Taeyong was lost in his wild imaginations, and Hyuck didn’t even want to know what it was.

_Stab, stab._

Donghyuck racks his eyes towards Jeno, arms now on his waist too. “You what now–?” He pinches his lips into a firm line.

“What’s the problem with _tv_?” Jeno scratches the side of his neck. “He looked like he enjoyed it.”

_Stab, stab._

“The problem?” Chenle looks almost too pleased and superior. “The problem is that we wouldn’t be able to pinpoint the side effects if a _savage_ watched one. Look at him, that’s unheard of.”

_Stab, stab._

Hyuck groans even more. “Yong, STOP STABBING.”

“Nooon!”

Jeno shrugs, he avoids eye contact. He flashes his merry teeth at Taeyong, “It’s time to _bathe_ mister.”, effectively ignoring the other two.

Taeyong shakes his head frantically. He pouts, because no, he didn’t like bath time. His experience yesterday is enough proof that the thing they called _bath_ is bad – like one of those stinky swamps in the forests with piranhas and alligators ready to bite at him-

“Heads up!” Hyuck screeches, grabbing a bath bomb and throwing it high up in the air. Taeyong snaps his head upwards towards it in heavy distraction – eyes going wide.

_Ball._

Hyuck snatches Taeyong’s brush from the loosened clutches.

He _throws_ it – spinning in a projectile motion and landing inside the bathroom in a loud thud.

Taeyong bolts off the bed in a second and runs towards the bathroom with a flurry of panic. Jeno whistles, following behind.

“Problem solved. You’re welcome.” Hyuck pats Chenle’s head and winks.

Chenle stares, looking so done.

“Our cutie Yong, his highness has approved Dr. Kim’s proposal for you to be able to wander around the premises as the handsome doctor insisted it can contribute to your psychological well-being.” Taeyong purrs in delight as Donghyuck’s skillful hands were on his hair, rubbing some sort of scented oil – brushing gently. “But–,” Hyuck pauses, unfocused gaze wandering off. “Only given that your royal cuteness does not go further the wall fencing around the property.”

Taeyong tilts his head, looking at Hyuck in the mirror.

Hyuck smiles, shaking his head as he finishes up with a soft pat on Taeyong’s head. “Silly me, you may not have understood a word I said.” His smile goes uneven. “That’s sad…” His eyes stagger towards Taeyong’s wholesome features.

Taeyong was now wearing a rather loose and simple white long sleeved polo shirt, 2 buttons loosened as the lad kept on scratching his chest, thus showing off a bit of skin. Below the belt he had some slim fit black pants on – accompanied by black socks and a pair of boots that rises to a little above the ankles.

Taeyong’s hair was just swept neatly, retaining its natural look. Donghyuck, once again, went out his way and applied light makeup on Taeyong’s face to hide the dark circles of last night’s black box ventures.

Surprisingly, the lad didn’t mind – Taeyong found the brushes soft and fluffy. He just giggled all throughout the short makeup session.

Hyuck moves over to Taeyong’s side, squatting to look at his face closely. “Imagine if you weren’t raised like that, Yongie. We could have been friends you know? And you’ll understand us perfectly, you won’t have to live a sad life. Not all people are bad, Yongie.”

“F-Frens?” Taeyong stutters out, lips jutting a bit in a slight pout as he muddles over the word – thinking.

“Friends.” Hyuck mumbles, sighing. “We could have been friends.” He gets up and turns to grab two golden choker type necklaces.

Taeyong grabs his hand.

Hyuck blinks, turning to Taeyong – the boy was smiling brightly, eyes sparkling as he looked at Hyuck’s sad ones.

“Yyuckie.” Taeyong calls. “Yongie-“ He pats at his chest with his other hand, still smiling. “F-Frens!” He manages to say, looking giddy.

Like a virus, Hyuck feels the happiness and warmth surging in his heart. He puts down the necklaces on the dresser, putting on a bright smile again. “Oh Yongie-“

He wipes his fake tears, smiling uncontrollably.

“Thank you, you’re so sweet but I’m not yucky.”

Taeyong walks along the aisles casually, huge floor to ceiling windows on his left and the towering walls on his right. His eyes were fixed on the walls though, gaping at the wondrous pieces of art hanging there – not actually comprehending what they are but knowing one thing for sure.

They’re beautiful.

“Oof-“ He puffs out, staggering back a bit after bumping into someone’s chest.

“Ah, ah, ah - What do we have here?” Johnny grins, looking down at the now spooked boy who was slowly inching away from him. He leans his face close to the other’s - Taeyong squeaking in surprise. “Do you want to get out from here?” He mumbles, catching a glimpse of a golden snowflake pendant prettily wrapped around the lad’s neck.

Taeyong frowns.

Johnny scratches his head as he pulls away. “My bad, don’t misunderstand.” He chuckles. “I would like to guess that actions speak louder with you than with words. Well then, stop frowning. Come with me.” He straightens his back and turns around. He starts walking.

Taeyong blinks, watching Johnny’s back.

He shrugs as he turns around too, copying the prince, and takes one small step, and then another – little by little moving the opposite way in retrospect of the tall prince’s walking direction. He grins, palms flying up to his mouth as he giggles bubbly – is this what the humans like to play?

“Do you want to visit the stables?” Johnny smiles, and as he thinks about the sight, of the now adorable, savage being surrounded by the domestic animals – his heart knots into a thousand admiration. “I think you would love to see the cute creatures we have there.” He coughs, cheeks flaring up in a reddish hue. “Yong, I know that this may sound bold and absurd coming from me since I had been the first one to react negatively at the thought of taking you in. And yet now, knowing that Jaehyun holds the reigns over you, I feel uneasy. I am not acquainted with what is going through in that head of his. Can you possibly express to me in other forms your objection to this, this –“He turns to face Taeyong, “I will sneak you out before it’s too late – Yong?,” He was met with a blank space.

Johnny, with eagle eyes, darts his head around for any sign of the lad. He stops – piercing on the mop of silvery white hair going farther away from him. He can see the bounce in Taeyong’s steps. “Aish.” He puts his arms on his waist, cheeks flaring up again.

_Bang._

Donghyuck steps out of the shadows of the door from behind Johnny with a bunch of laundry in his arms.

Johnny looks at Hyuck over the wide expanse of his shoulder - Hyuck stares back.

“Pfft- ahihihi.” Taeyong fails to muffle his giggles.

Donghyuck snaps his head towards Taeyong’s retreating figure, then to Johnny - albeit pointedly, mischievously. He opens his mouth to say something-

“Yah.” Johnny interjects, Donghyuck’s mouth closing instantly. “Lee Donghyuck, we’re not playing.” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at that. “Ayy, why do you always appear with a dramatic entrance.” Johnny moves his hands to his back as he faces Hyuck. “Listen closely, you saw nothing, understood?” Donghyuck shrugs, grabbing his basket and giving Johnny a blank face.

“I didn’t see anything. I didn’t _hear_ anything.” Donghyuck’s lips slowed tipped upwards.

Johnny groans inwardly. He was careless. Much to his chagrin, that of all people, the one close enough for him to call as brother, even as a servant in his friend’s household, saw him. “Not a word.” He whispers in a hushed tone, eyes nervously looking around in case there was someone else. “Are you the only in there?”

Donghyuck nods, smile slipping off his face – smart enough to catch up to the gravity of the situation. His eyes matched Johnny’s. “Wae –“

Johnny sighs deeply. “Don’t tell anyone what you heard today, not especially Jaehyun.”

Donghyuck raises one hand. “I promise. May I go now, _brother_?”

“Yes, you may, Hyuck.” Johnny smiles a bit. “Have a nice day.” He watches the boy hurriedly walk away.

“Ahihihi.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “This kid, really.” He turns on his feet and crosses the distance between him and Taeyong – clacking his heels loudly on the tiles. He grabs hold on the back of Taeyong’s collar.

“Eehkk-!” Taeyong shrieks as Johnny drags him.

Johnny shoves Taeyong inside a room. “Forget the stables, we shall talk later. This is me punishing you for embarrassing me.” He slams the door close, leaving Taeyong.

“Oh-“ Taeyong blinks as he tumbles in awkwardly. He comes to a stop, squinting his eyes at the floor. He stands straight and looks around.

He starts waddling around with his nosy nose. The room Johnny brought him to was definitely bigger than his, filled with more sparkly objects, brighter with more windows, and there was a huge black box too!

He comes close to it – poking at the very wide screen television which looked like it was one with the wall. He tilts his head to the side in a puzzled state when it didn’t turn on. He pouts, where were the static noises? He opens his palms wide and lays it out flatly on the screen, swiping.

Then he swipes again.

But nothing.

Taeyong furrows his eyebrows, why won’t it make noises like the last one in his room? He huffs, his was definitely better.

But, this was _bigger_.

He leans his head close. He presses his ear to the screen to listen for any signs of life – giggling when the cold prickles his skin in tiny embraces as he made contact with it.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Taeyong stills in his position, mouth wide open in an ‘O’ shaped as his eyes flies over to Jaehyun’s half naked form leaning by the doorway of the bathroom.

Jaehyun’s buff arms crosses over his chest. His toned muscles in his abdomen and biceps and v-shaped pelvis, and just everywhere else – they blessedly greet Taeyong’s virgin eyes.

Jaehyun walks over to Taeyong whilst he rubs his wet hair dry with a spare towel. And Taeyong?

Well, he just watches.

He watches how the prince’s muscles seemed to flex and shimmer under the bright lighting, he watches as some of the wet drops of water on Jaehyun’s hair jump off the thick mop of jet black hair and he specially watches as that sexy and gorgeous face struts towards him – intimidating bottomless pool of onyx black fixated on his twinkling fawn brown ones.

Taeyong grins, was this the lovely paradise in the jungle that his wolf friends talked about?

Jaehyun stops in front of him, and throws the damp towel he just used on his hair on Taeyong’s face.

“Ahk-“

“Get up.”

Taeyong panics with his vision going black, he bumps his head on the screen/wall – “Owie-“

Jaehyun frowns, pulling Taeyong close by his arms and flips the towel off Taeyong’s head. He drags Taeyong towards the bed and places his hand on the lad’s shoulders – forcing him down to sit. “Stay.” He chastises, gaze unchanging. His hands lingers on Taeyong’s frame as he awaits a response.

Taeyong explore’s Jaehyun’s handsomeness – then at the fluffy comforters under him, then back to the prince.

He smiles coyly, ears flaming in red.

Jaehyun snorts and pulls his brows together into a scowl. “I can’t believe this.” His lips in were in a half amused and half annoyed curl. “The audacity–,“ Head held high, he glares at Taeyong.

Taeyong gives Jaehyun a shy glance, equally shying away at Jaehyun’s intensity. He mistakes the glare for something else. He touches the base of his reddening neck – looking away.

He erupts into a high-pitched squeal.

Jaehyun feels a tick going off his head, gnawing his bottom lip with his front teeth. “Ahh– that one hurts.” He complains, cocking his head from side to side to fight off the throbbing of his eardrums. “Not so innocent now, aren’t you?” He glares even more.

Taeyong peeks at Jaehyun, biting his lower lip. He doggedly scrunches his head and back as he brings his slim fingers up to tuck a stray hair on to the back of his ear – shooting Jaehyun with a beguiling look.

Jaehyun apprehensively laughs it off. “ _Aha ha ha._ Who would get it on with you?” He lets go of Taeyong’s shoulders, frowning. “How foolish. Stop dreaming, lad.” He plants his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders again – more on a pushing motion.

Taeyong falls on the bed with his back first, a huff and all shyness from a minute ago goes with the dust.

“Stay here,” Jaehyun regains his poise. He glares at Taeyong for the third time. “Don’t touch anything.”

Taeyong puffs his cheeks as he sits back up. He swings his feet and kicks the atmosphere. He sends daggers at Jaehyun’s back until it disappeared into the bathroom.

“Hmp.”

“Wuaaaaa-!” Taeyong gushes as he runs in heaps towards the endless bushes of blooming roses. “Pretty, pretty, pretty!” He almost screams in delight as he runs from here and there, climbs the one of a kind flowering dogwood tree and hangs upside down on one of its thick branches – tummy poking out, drops down and rolls on the cut-maintained grasses, poking at the various colored roses – pure looking whites, charming baby pinks, bright and dazzling yellows, a countable number of deep blue shades and then the most abundant of all, the fiery and passionate reds.

“Hm.” Jaehyun hums as he watches the hyper lad running around like a kid.

“Play, play, play!” Taeyong starts yelling suddenly. Jaehyun can see the boy incoming, marching towards him in chants, he raises an eyebrow at that. He pulls out the chair from under the marble tea table.

“What do you mean by play-“ Taeyong wrenches his arm away from the table and pulls him to the dirt and grass below them. His bottom and then back hits the ground consecutively. The fresh oxygen in the air combined with the scent of dampened earth that invaded his senses were too good to be true.

The heightened savage had his arms and legs stretched out in a star position beside him, hastily moving up and down. The dirt soars around at the displacement. He gets amazed at the swooping and scattering walnut brown soil, some landing on his cheeks and some on the irritated Jaehyun. He giggles as if he busted a nut.

“Tee hee, hihihi–,” Taeyong giggles even more. He feels the greens tickling his skin. The crisp morning sun slapped a portion of their legs, but it wasn’t that hot – all in credits to the warm shade of the dogwood tree.

It was a feeling Taeyong missed the most.

“Me likey!” He jumbles out, twisting his head on the side to look at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s eyes were on Taeyong too – tearing the lad into pieces as he flicks the filth off his expensive white polo sleeves that mirrored the half-witted human he was with.

Taeyong blinks twice. “Tenss chuu!” He says, was it right? He vaguely remembered it from the black box.

“That’s thank you.” Jaehyun mumbles, correcting Taeyong. Silently, he made a mental reminder to ask Hansol for a warm tub of milk and honey infused water later. He didn’t want to reek of rich fertilizer.

“T-Tenks chu?” Taeyong pouts, trying to copy Jaehyun.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun says again, much slower this time. Taeyong looks up at the sky though, not bothering to repeat. Jaehyun almost grunts at this – just after he bothered to help out for once too.

Jaehyun stands up, Taeyong doesn’t – upside down vision on the prince’s mobile feet and butt.

“You’re right.”

Taeyong blinks again.

“Rayt?” He tests out the foreign word in his mouth, eyes still on Jaehyun’s addicting butt.

“Yes, the roses are pretty.” Jaehyun comes back shortly, sitting beside Taeyong’s supine position on the ground. Heartwarmingly, he tucks a rose, he himself plucked and snapped the thorny stems off, behind Taeyong’s ear. “But you’re the prettiest one out of them, Yong.”

It was the crystal shade of alluring lobelia blue.

Jaehyun’s eyes travel to Taeyong’s entrancing face.

Taeyong may not fully fathom the situation, but he smiles anyway – Jaehyun called him _pretty._

In a spellbind, Jaehyun readily smiles back at the beautiful savage across him despite the unsightly color of brown slashed across their cheeks. He realizes that taking that nice long bath can wait.

He doesn’t mind a little speck in his life.

Somewhere above them, on a wide opened casement window, Johnny spits out his coffee at the display of the two overly familiar figures on the garden below.

The fluctuating relationship between these two will bring him to his deathbed.

Johnny clenches his teeth as he recalls the last piece of conversation he had with Jaehyun.

_“Prepare your heart, your highness – for even the coldest snow of winter melts within the warmth of summer.”_

“Jung Jaehyun,” Johnny puts down his remaining cup of coffee down on the window sill - feasting on Jaehyun’s rare side, “You can’t melt snow with snow.”

He’ll put a stop on this duo by _force_ if he has to.


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny makes things harder, fight ensues.

Taeyong literally gets dragged towards a room that he described as quietly sacred – like of those certain parts in the forests that looked magical, filled with adventurous wonder. Even just a single droplet of rain water from the luscious greens of the rare thriving plants around it contributed; a place of powerful spiritual energy. Those areas were off-limits, even to his pack, save for special occasions during winter. It was a place worthy of myths and legends, as retold by his fur parents.

Needless to say, Taeyong felt an awfully eerie connection to those places, and he can’t just comprehend why. Especially since it had nothing to do with him - he wasn’t even allowed to go near it, not especially since he was _human_. And yet, the small lake in the middle of that area draws him closer than ever each year. He pouts, he actually misses it and winter is bound to visit soon too.

In short, Taeyong step foot inside the estate’s library.

He can already feel something welling up in his chest.

Donghyuck shoves him down to sit on the black leather couch centered between the rows of wooden bookshelves that line up practically from the floor to the ceiling heights. There was a glass coffee table by his feet - and a taller table, with two chairs tucked under, across the room and near the equally tall windows.

_WHAM._

Taeyong blinks as his line of sight was blocked off.

In front of him, Hyuck dropped a towering pile of objects, of various colors and each of thick ratios – Taeyong pouts at this too. He crinkles his nose as the weirdly comforting scent of old parchment greets his nostrils. He slowly pushes his eyelids to close, the place was lulling him to sleep.

"Yong ah!" Taeyong flinches, eyes snapping wide open. Hyuck happily takes a seat beside him. “Guess what? We’re going to study!”

Taeyong tilts his head. “Sthuwe?” He thinks over the word.

Is Hyuck urging him to eat the things, the _books_ , in front of him? He shakes his head very quick - he was still full. He didn't like study!

Donghyuck grins excitedly as he pushes, gliding, the books to the side - some falling down from the mini tower. He snatches the topmost bind, flipping it open to the first page.

“This is going to be a loooong process, but I’m teaching you how to speak _human_ – Yongie.”

“Dinner is served, your highness.”

Jaehyun analyzes Taeyong’s signature pouty face, a feat the lad makes whenever thinking of something. Jaehyun's eyes flickered a bit at that look but he shoves it to the deep. He turns to his plate.

“Stop making faces and eat.” He scolds, reaching to grab his clean share of white cloth _._

“You’re not telling me to eat?” Johnny chimes from his left side in mirth. “I’m your princess,” He teases further by making his voice smaller, “ _M_ _y prince~_ ”.

Jaehyun scoffs. “What an ugly princess.”

Johnny flips his nonexistent long hair and gapes. “Excuse me.” He flutters his eyelashes.

“Don’t make me poke your eyes with this butter knife."

“A butter knife," Johnny rolls his eyes, grinning. "How kinky." His voice has now returned to its normal pitch as he turns to his plate too - but stopping briefly when he feels a sharp gaze on him. He looks up.

Taeyong was staring at him.

Johnny raises an eyebrow.

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

Johnny gawks, because did Taeyong just rolled his eyeballs at him? Or rather, did he just copy him?

“Yah, yah. Jaehyun, look at this kid – what manners.”

Jaehyun ignores him completely.

Johnny invisibly frowns, and watches as Taeyong with a smug expression whips his own table cloth open and neatly perches it upon his lap. He grabs his fork and _stabs_ a piece of chicken meat with it - shoulders shaking hard with a loud laugh.

Johnny restrains his facial muscles to twitch into a grimace, almost seeing an evil laugh coming off the savage - with a long fluffy tail flapping back and forth behind him and ears on his head folding.

“ _Mwa ha ha ha ha._ ”

Jaehyun continues to pay no heed to the other two, eating his luxurious serving of meat in silence - he was a food fighter.

Hansol comes in from the kitchen with a tray of beverages. Johnny secretly nods at him, the royal butler cracks a smile as he nears the table.

“I have brought refreshments, as requested.” He announces.

“I’d like some water, please.” Johnny asks. Hansol walks over to his side and places down a glass of fresh and icy cold water on the table. Taeyong eyes this out of curiosity. His throat was parched, he wants some water too.

Taeyong bites off all of his chicken from his fork and looks at Hansol – confidently raising a hand. “Wawer!” He muffles, mouthful of the poultry meat.

Jaehyun frowns, feeling disturbed at the lack of decency. He opens his mouth to reprimand. “Do not speak when your mouth is full, you might choke-“

_Cough, cough._

Taeyong wheezes, rapidly hitting his chest with his stubby fists as he choked on his food. Johnny reacts to this and immediately grabs hold on a glass of water from Hansol’s tray. He hands it out to Taeyong in a speed of light, and helps by placing it near the lad’s glossy lips.

“Yong, you must drink, quick-“

**_CRASH_ **

Glass shatter immensely on the floors.

Taeyong had slapped the one that Johnny offered with his arms in panic mode. The glass shards scatter somewhere behind him, fortunately he didn’t get hurt.

Yet on the other hand, Jaehyun frowns takes wild turn – he was now utterly annoyed and agonized by the carelessness of Taeyong and the accident that he had caused. He slides his chair backwards and stands up. With a swing of his right arm, he hits Taeyong’s back with force enough to have the wide piece of chicken in the lad's throat shoot out like bullets - it flew and lands on Johnny’s plate with a plop.

Johnny looks at Jaehyun incredulously, feeling scandalized to be the subject of misfortune of their dinner, for the _second_ time.

“Good riddance.”

“Tsk.” Jaehyun sits back down on his seat, wiping his hands on his napkin. “Hansol, clean this mess up.”

“As you wish.” Hansol, who has been watching the exchanged the whole time, inclines his head to Jaehyun and turns to leave – but not before sending Johnny a knowing glance.

“Now that Hansol will clean up the mess.” Johnny musters a weak smile for Jaehyun. “I will go ahead and presume that dinner will continue as planned? Correct me if I’m wrong.” He glances at Taeyong who was now glaring at the plate of chicken amongst the other dishes on the table, doubly killing the cooked animal in his mind.

“Hn.”

“Hansol, may I also ask for an extra plate?”

“Excuse me.”

Jaehyun assesses the fresh batch of fudged brownies in Hansol's hands. He eyes the seemingly tooth rotting sweets skeptically.

“Ah- Thank you, Sol’!” Johnny pipes in, earning a look from Jaehyun. He grins and pats on the tabletop by his side. “You may place it here.”

Taeyong bites on a lamb in a skewer, eyes preying on the entrance of familiar yummy looking treats. He unconsciously licks his lips. Jaehyun notices this.

Johnny pretends he doesn’t though as he dismisses Hansol. The butler returns to his post on the side of the room to observe them.

“Since when did you eat brownies?” Jaehyun questions. He narrows his eyes at Johnny.

Johnny laughs distinctively. “What are you talking about? I love to eat brownies.” As if to make his point, he grabs one bar and bites on it - enjoying. He visibly chews for Jaehyun to see. “Mm, delicious. Kun’s baked treats are the best there is in this kingdom!”

Taeyong swallows his saliva as he burns a stare into Johnny’s actively chewing jaws.

“Hn.” Jaehyun returns to his plate.

Johnny feigns a surprise expression when he feels Taeyong’s stare. “Yong ah, you want some?” He gleefully offers a plateful, extending his arms for Taeyong to have then.

Taeyong, in a delicate trance, reaches for it with two hands-

“YONGIE!”

Johnny almost drops the plate in surprise.

Donghyuck bursts forth the doors connecting the dining to the kitchen, and hurries towards Taeyong’s startled form. His lower lips quivered anxiously as he sees the plate of questionable brownies being offered by none other than Johnny. He bows swiftly at Jaehyun’s way before he grabs hold of Taeyong and pulls the lad to the kitchen in a frenzy.

Under the table, Johnny shifts his weight from one foot to the other – putting the plate back down with a bit of spite as he glares at Donghyuck’s retreating back. He should’ve wrapped a reign around that kid right after hearing him speak things to Taeyong yesterday. His plan was ruined.

“What was that?” Jaehyun scrutinizes the now empty seat to his right.

Johnny returns to reality and puts on another smile – shrugging.

“Yong has made friends. _Good_ for him.”

He’s already planning on his strategic endeavors with the lad for the upcoming days.

"Yong!" Johnny enthusiastically waves from where he was riding on a beautiful black horse, his favorite. He even named it _Chitaprr_ for some reason. His face was glowing in pride when he shows it off to the lad - horse back riding into the forests was one of his hobbies. And maybe, by showing off the beauty of his prized horse - he would be able to seduce Taeyong who grew up with animals and is an animal lover himself. “What a beautiful morning. I think Chitaprr would love it if you come and spend time with us. Venture into the forests, your home-“

"AHHHHHHHH-!!" Taeyong runs away from the mother hen that was scaring him off with its sharp beak and talons - the chicken was enraged. It was chasing Taeyong. “AHHHHHHHHHH-!!!”

Chicken is definitely an exemption to Taeyong’s love for animals.

Donghyuck emerges from the stables, grinning with passion. “ _Loser_." He mouths to Johnny.

"Tch." Johnny, with a flick of his wrists, tugs at Chitaprr’s reigns gently and rode away.

"I heard you loved roses, Yong." Johnny bares a pretty smile. He holds out a bouquet of red roses he had Hansol picked out for him from the rose garden. "These are for you-“

"WAHHHH!" Taeyong bursts into tears, stomping his feet on to the ground. He felt upset at the sight, he cradled the bouquet of flowers closely. Johnny reels in, perplexed at the unexpected reaction he got. Did Taeyong not love roses?

Johnny couldn’t be wrong. The lad loved it when Jaehyun tucked one behind his ear, he even bashful about it too.

"W-What- I don’t understand?”

”Waaaaaaaah!”

”Okay, okay. Shhh." Johnny rubs Taeyong’s back in circles of comfort. "Why are you sad?"

"W-wuu-" Taeyong sniffles - he stops wailing and looks at Johnny with wide teary eyes. "Plawers ded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Chenle shakes his head disapprovingly as he appears from the corner having heard the commotion. With a straight face, he mutters, "I can't believe that you are a prince who likes to make others cry for fun.

”You got it all wrong-“

"LweLe!" Taeyong runs to Chenle in a flurry. "Waaaa-!" He clings to the younger boy - shoulders trembling at the death of his flowers.

"There, there. We can go and replant them again if you like. They will."

“W-wuukii...”

They both walk away with the flowers. Hyuck passes by the baffled prince. " _Loser_." He snickers and runs to catch up to the two.

Johnny's cheeks lights up in a shade almost as red as the roses from embarrassment as he then knew - he was not Jaehyun, so Taeyong didn’t like them.

"Get out."

"Non!"

"I said, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"NON!"

"I locked my room, why are you here? I'm busy, and I absolutely hate milk. This is a grave insult to my character. NOW GET OUT!"

"Ahhhk-!"

_SLAM._

Taeyong grumbles, crossing his arms. He was feeling pissed off. He doesn’t like this at all. Jaehyun kicked him out of the room. He just wanted to watch the black box that is why he entered the room on his own volition-

He hollers, palms flying up to cover his mouth. His eyes blow up into wide saucers. "Oh non!" He exclaims, because - was Jaehyun mad at him?

Is that why he kicked him out!? Did Jaehyun not like the milk? Is that why Jaehyun spilled it on the sink!? Then what did he like? Taeyong didn't know. How could Taeyong know!? Taeyong just wanted to spend time with Jaehyun. Was he in the wrong then? Jaehyun was being unreasonable - but Taeyong was just being nice! Or was that not nice? Does that mean Jaehyun was going to dump him now? Not his handsome Jaehyun! He glares at his new shoes and tries to think on what to do, for once.

And think even more.

And think a lot more.

And think deeply, intensely.

And think thoroughly.

He sulks.

"Yong."

Taeyong keeps sulking.

"Yong!"

Taeyong gives Johnny the stinky eye. He was having the largest heartbreak ever in the century! Why was the tall elf who gave him the glass of milk to woe Jaehyun here!? He was feeling cranky now. "Hmp."

"Oh come on." Johnny smiles as he shakes Taeyong's lithe shoulders. "What's with the face?"

Taeyong glares at Johnny, almost rolling his eyes as he continues to sulk - lips jutting out into a pouty frown.

Johnny laughs nervously as he slips the key to Jaehyun's room in his back pockets, whistling as he rubs the salt on Taeyong’s wound - like adding fuel to the fire.

"Did Jaehyun not welcome you? Is he annoyed with you now? Is he mad? Does he not want you anymore? Does he want to _get_ _rid_ of you now?”

Taeyong gawks at Johnny as the words, he vaguely understood but still understand a bunch thanks to Hyuck’s daily lesson - shot an arrow to his heart one by one. Johnny wasn’t at fault, _he_ and his delivery was the problem!

Johnny moves close and whispers to his ear like the devil. "Does he hate you?"

Bull's eye.

Jaehyun hates him.

Taeyong crouches and sulks - mood turning sour, very gloomy and stormy. He walks away to his room.

Johnny pats himself in the back. That should do the trick, one more _punch_ and it would be all done. He'll set the stage on fire tomorrow.

The next day, Johnny finds himself cornering Taeyong inside the library, alone.

“Hello there, Yong.” He greets with a little chirp in his voice, leaning on the bookshelves as he watches the lad poking his nose in between the old parchments. "Finally."

Taeyong looks at Johnny and raises his hand - waving awkwardly but cutely. He was unsure on what to respond after his fit of sulky episode yesterday. Johnny, well he actually felt amused by that heart fluttering gesture. He saunters forward to the lad, the other instinctively backpedaling in response – Taeyong’s senses feel something going on.

But then, he was rendered immobile at Johnny’s commanding presence. It was like Jaehyun’s but subtler – yet enough to have him shaken. Taeyong stares at him, wide-eyed as he ended up being caged within the expanse of a wooden shelf and Johnny’s arms.

Johnny smiles mischievously, quite devilishly. “Yong ah.”

Taeyong’s cheeks flare up like tomatoes. He opens his mouth to respond, but closes them when he realizes that he doesn’t know what to say. Donghyuck may have taught him some words, but it wasn’t sufficient for him to spew a whole sentence.

“I just want to talk, Yong.” The corner of Johnny’s eyes crinkle.

“Talk?” Taeyong repeats, unsurely – but his tense shoulders relax. He had understood the word talk.

“Yes, talk.” Johnny watches Taeyong and the interesting expressions he makes. “Possibly.” He adds. “Or maybe more.” He leans in, lips dangerously close to Taeyong’s.

The latter shuts his eyes tightly, pulse racing and heart beginning to palpitate wildly at the short distance. Johnny’s firm muscles were pressing on to him. He can feel the other’s warmth radiating and enveloping him in a lightheaded state. But in that moment, he thinks of Jaehyun, the prince starts to cloud his mind. He deliberately imagines that it was Jaehyun instead of Johnny right now but - Jaehyun _hates_ him.

Taeyong gasps internally in realization of the familiar situation he had watched on the black box in his room last night. Is this what _cheating_ is? He won't cheat on Jaehyun even if Jaehyun hates him!

“YONGIE!”

Taeyong flinches at the voice and ducks, covering his head. An enemy attack!?

Johnny squints his eyes close, blinking back the tears as he painfully knocks his head on the thick rims of the books across him, solidly kissing one of them. He instantly pulls away at the dusty contact, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief quickly and then cringes. His nerves were tingling. The taste of accumulated old dirt over the years transferred on to his lips in one sitting.

“I never knew you had a book fetish, Johnny.”

Taeyong’s imaginary dog ears twitched at the sound of the newcomer - delighted. Unwelcomed, if Johnny may have added.

Taeyong scrambles on his feet and ran towards that person, Jaehyun in all his regal glory – directing Johnny a deriding smirk. It rouses the temper in Johnny, one that never in a million years Johnny himself would have thought to harbor against his longtime friend.

Because this was the biggest of the spiral of _mischiefs_ that Jaehyun had thought of so far, and he was not having any of it anymore when it dragged innocent lives. Cunning, but selfish. Now that he thinks about it, he kinds of feel sorry for Jaehyun – only if that _incident_ didn’t happen.

Taeyong stops before Jaehyun and ogles at his favorite sight – Jaehyun’s handsome face. He grins from ear to ear. Jaehyun came for him, Jaehyun doesn't hate him. Just like that - his sulky mood goes away in a nutshell. All the while, Jaehyun doesn’t even haul his eyes away from Johnny – giving him a once over. But from his peripheral vision, he still sees Taeyong and his erratic movements. He plants his hand on the lad’s face and pushes.

“Ahk-!”

“I apologize for yesterday, Yong."

Taeyong rubs his reddening nose. “W-Waaah-“ He glimmers at Jaehyun with wet eyes - _angel._

 _”_ Shh, Yong. Be quiet don’t cry.”

Taeyong _glorifies_ Jaehyun now.

"Lee Donghyuck, take him away."

Johnny lifts his head at the mention of the servant. He grinds his teeth and glance over Jaehyun’s shoulder. And there he was, the boy of his nightmares ruining his plan for the second time – going as far to look so satisfied too. Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at Johnny, " _Loser_." He mouths before pulling a protesting Taeyong outside, and slam the doors of the quiet abode shut.

Jaehyun approaches Johnny casually, hands on his pocket.

“Jae-“

“Don’t.”

Jaehyun stops in his tracks, chest to chest with his friend. “What did you think you were doing, Youngho? Do you like Yong now?”

Johnny lowers his head as he exhales noisily through his pursed lips before facing Jaehyun and pulling his chin up – he was still taller, not thinking of even backing down. If he can just get Jaehyun off guard. “What if I say yes-“

“Lies.” Jaehyun’s retorts at once, as if he was reading an open book. He affronts Johnny and piercing the other with his pitch black orbs, exerting dominance over the other’s dominance. “You think that you are playing hero now, aren’t you?”

Johnny makes a mistake.

He challenges Jaehyun’s eyes.

Johnny, right then and there, felt his whole six-foot figure shiver and cower and crumble before the deadly aura of the crown prince. His posture hunches and face gone rigid, he gulps and looks away – chewing on his lips. 

Jaehyun smirks even more.

“Jae, it’s not what it looks like-“

“Oho?” Jaehyun places his arms behind his back, scowling. “Do enlighten me then, what does it look like? Or are you purposely forgetting that you should’ve been in my room four days ago to fetch me instead of that savage-“

“That was a big and honest mistake on my part,” Johnny glares at the unsuspecting books, stomach tightening at the image of Jaehyun and Taeyong fitting together in one frame amongst the rose bushes. “I shouldn’t have left him with you if I knew that-“

“If you knew what?” Jaehyun bites in. “That he’d fall for me so easily? Seo Youngho, you tried digging a hole but you just dug yourself a grave instead.”

Johnny’s knuckles were gradually turning white at the intensity that he was clenching his fists.

“But, thank you.” Jaehyun continues in a monotone voice, moving to tuck his elbows in his side. He was practically talking to Johnny’s side features now. “Your miscalculation made things much easier to accomplish. For that unconscious effort and in honor of our long term friendship, I shall forgive you. I applaud.” Jaehyun clasps his hands together in a clapping motion.

Johnny recoils and grabs Jaehyun’s hands, dropping them down. He bumps Jaehyun’s shoulder as he passes by him, racing for the door.

Jaehyun almost laughs at this response, inserting his hands back in his pockets. “You don’t eat brownies, Johnny.” His friend freezes, skin visibly a lighter shade, paler. Jaehyun cocks his head down and taps his foot on the tiles, smiling. “I knew you since we were in diapers, you don’t eat brownies. You don't think I know what you have been doing, snooping around Yong the past days? Hansol is _my_ butler Johnny. I am his employer, not yours. He is loyal to me. You think you're some saint now by doing the good. Oh I know what’s good for me, Johnny. Thank you for the concern.” He turns to the door and walks, but not before stopping behind Johnny. “But you know what, Johnny?” He scoots close and whispers to Johnny’s ears darkly, threateningly.

“I’m warning you, do not let me cuff my _best_ friend’s arms and legs myself.”

Jaehyun leaves.

Johnny’s knees buckle up. He falls flat on his knees, arms left to prop himself up – chest squeezing so tightly that it renders him the inability to think clearly for a while. He almost claws at the tiles, cold sweats dripping down his forehead. “Darn it.” He smiles incoherently, glaring at the door that Jaehyun just left with. “I forgot how terrifying Jaehyun can be.” He gloats, swearing that he would remember those intimidating pair of onyx black eyes for the days to come.

Four days ago: roughly an hour and a half till dinner time.

“Make the sparkling water intoxicating as you can, I’ll find the right time to offer it – much better if Yong messes up. Well then, if something goes wrong, I will call for you – for that would be our signal. You know that I already asked Kun to specially bake some brownies. I saw Taeyong binging on them the other day, the lad won’t be able to resist those for sure.”

“What of it if Kun refuses?”

“He won’t. It would be an honor for him.” Johnny smiles, handing out Hansol a piece of paper he tore from a book. “Take this.”

“If I may inquire,” Handsol takes the battered paper, reading the content hastily. “What does this specifically do, your highness?”

“Walnuts.” Johnny’s expression doesn’t falter as he enunciates the word. “There must be some left in the kitchen. I noticed that Taeyong avoided the thing like a plague from the afternoon snacks Kun prepared for him. He must be allergic to them, no doubt. He has a keen eye, thus, you must bring those in and drop them into Kun’s batter of brownies without raising any suspicions. No one else should be able to figure out our deeds – most especially Jaehyun, understood? Taeyong will be out of this place in a second.”

Donghyuck gasps, albeit loudly.

Johnny and Hansol snapped their heads toward where the sharp intake of breath was heard – Hyuck hidden inside the separate pantry of the kitchen. Hyuck didn’t mean to eavesdrop in earnest, he just happened to be there when the prince he calls brother and the highest servant in the place stumbled in. Afraid to be caught stealing some of Kun’s delicious left over snacks for himself – he hid immediately for he knew Hansol would tell on him. Kun would kill him.

Well that is what boggled him, but then he became aware that the faces of the two solemnly looked like it was up to no good. They were nothing short of serious too – he ends up hearing something he shouldn’t even be hearing about.

Johnny presses his lips together at the small gap of the two panels of the door. He quakes his eyebrows and strolls to it warily, seeing a glimpse of someone’s shadow or was it just his imagination?

Donghyuck covers his mouth – wincing. His eyes almost bulge out of its sockets when Johnny was moving nonstop towards his little hiding place.

“I’m backkkk-,“ Kun trudges in with a basketful of fresh and new baking ingredients. He settles it down on the granite counter top and blinks, rubbing his nose, when his eyes land on Hansol. “Oh- hey Sol’.”

Hansol pockets the paper and faces Kun, nodding. “Welcome back.”

Kun sees Johnny just then. “Ah-! your highness!” He flashes the prince a bright smile.

Johnny turns to him and smiles back, immediately dismissing his forethoughts of someone possibly following them. “Good afternoon, Kun.”

“What an honor! You graced my humble kitchen with your lovely presence!” Kun beams, bowing deeply.

Johnny winks at Hansol, as if he was saying _I told you, he won’t refuse._ Johnny waves at the chef, gesturing for him to stand.

“No need for formalities, Kun. The pleasure is all mine.” He fakes a believable smile. “So how’s our brownies coming along?”

“WHAT!?”

Johnny frowns, stalking his way to Donghyuck in an alarming rate – and he isn’t the slightest bit amused, “Do not let me repeat myself thrice. You are going to be working in the royal kitchens starting tomorrow.”

Hyuck’s face fell deeply.

Johnny takes that and continues his admonitions, “Scrubbing the wet floors, washing grimy pots, and doing whatever Kun would order you to do – all the work you hate so much. That is your punishment, Donghyuck.”

Hyuck’s face looked strained and pensive. His fists were marred with the angry lines of his veins on the side of his pants involuntarily both from frustration and anger – it was all so unfair. He did the right thing! All he did was protect Taeyong from Johnny! “Bloody hell!”

Johnny almost doubles over at the curse slipping of the boy’s mouth. “The nerve of this kid.” He hisses. “Apologize.”

Hyuck doesn’t care.

“How unforgiving! You are really are a _loser_! There isn’t even a thing that I should apologize for!? Why the hell are you doing this to me!?” He disregards all formality, obscuring the fact that Johnny could have his butt thrown to the dungeons in a blink of an eye and with a snap of fingers with his disrespectful attitude towards a prince.

Johnny opted for ignorance and decides to not butt heads with Donghyuck. He needs to get on with the matter. “I told you clearly the other day when you may or may have not intentionally eavesdropped on me and Yong. Do not get yourself involved and not to tell –“

“BUT YONG IS MY FRIEND!”

“anyone –“

“DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US!!!”

Tears start to well up at the corner of Hyuck’s eyelids.

Johnny heaves a deep sigh and looks away. He can’t have this, he was too soft and Donghyuck was too precious to him but, “Just, answer me Hyuck. Did you tell Jaehyun?”

“What?” Hyuck croaks out, confused. “Tell what-“

“Don’t act so mighty around me, Donghyuck. I’m holding back for your own sake and my sanity. Answer when I ask, did you tell Jaehyun about my conversation with Yong?”

“No.” Hyuck crinkles his nose, sniffling. “I didn’t.”

Johnny gazes at Hyuck fleetingly, mulling for a second before speaking again. “Then – How come in the libray?”

“I saw him heading there. I simply followed him.” Hyuck pouts a little and kicks the air with a foot as he explains. “He must have eyes on the back of his head, he spoke of my name to escort Yong outside without even sparing me a glance. He knew!”

“How about of my plans? How did he know?”

Hyuck crosses his arms and glares at Johnny, it was an obvious answer. “He’s not dumb, brother, and you weren’t that good at being _unnoticeable_.”

Johnny puts away the tug in his heart when Hyuck calls him brother again, holding back a smile. It didn’t fit the atmosphere of the confrontation. On another note, Hyuck and his remarks were a great sign that Hyuck was not that mad at him.

“Do not fret, Donghyuck. Plotting for Yong’s demise was not my goal at all. Do not misunderstand. I need you to trust me. Jaehyun is solemnly up to no good.” He looks at the white ceiling above them and grumbles. “All it would take was to scar, or dent, a fraction of their growing relationship. A little crack would have done the job, as it would have gotten larger over time.” He brings his eyes down to Hyuck, the boy concentrated some attention on him – actually listening, whilst trying to see through him. “Forgive me.”

“Then why would you want Yong out of this place? You know very well then he would have no place to go –“

“Technically, yes. I would have him kicked out by Jaehyun himself, but it doesn’t end there. I am not that heartless, Hyuck. I would have given him a shelter and a life, a home, somewhere else – perhaps within the borders of my precious kingdom of _Joh_ too.”

“But he won’t be able to – “

Johnny shushes him. “I already took that into account. That is why I may have considered you in between.”

Hyuck’s eyes widened in genuine surprise. “M-Me?”

Johnny merely nods. “I considered bringing you out of this measly job as a servant, and have you accompany Yong while I supported you both – that way the lad would have felt what a real _home_ is like.” He snorts. “But you ruined one of those plans of mine so we never know, it shall continue to remain as a harmless dream of mine.”

“Fine.” Hyuck radically stares at Johnny. From what he has seen, Johnny’s eyes didn’t lie. Maybe the older did mean well – so much that Johnny even considered him a part of it. Johnny wanted him to live a free life. It goes to say how much Johnny loved him genuinely, as a brother. “But to tell you the truth – having Taeyong intoxicated with alcohol and trigger his wild side, or react to that allergen you deliberately put on the brownies, which would have gone wrong and seal off as murder – it didn’t sit well with me. You could have done something far more better and-,“ He pauses, looking at his unrelated brother in the eyes with tad disappointment. “More noble fitting for a prince like you.”

“I see.” Johnny hums in understanding, but he finally smiles at Hyuck – the pieces clicking together harmoniously. “So you eavesdropped on me for the second time, hiding in that pantry.” He chuckles.

Hyuck’s ear heat up like the hot ball of sunshine. Accidentally slipping out and implying that indeed, he was being that brat whom is nosy in other people’s business, again.

“You were worried about me too.” Johnny wiggles his eyebrows.

“S-So what!?” He huffs, not wanting to admit it. “You’re wack! I-It was all for Yong!”

Johnny’s smile softens. “He really has grown on you now, did he?”

“He did.” Hyuck sticks his tongue out. “And he deserves so much better! That is why I would also like to say that I beg to disagree. I think Jaehyun can give him that kind of life!”

Johnny raises an inquisitor brow at him. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that part.”

Hyuck creases his brows sorrowfully to match Johnny’s. “You and I know very well who Jaehyun is. You may have been there for all those years, but I was also here long enough to know something.” He looked downcast. “Jaehyun, how I wish I could call him _brother_ again Johnny – he won’t do the unthinkable –“

“People change Hyuck, they change.”

“Then help him, Johnny.” Hyuck grabs on to Johnny’s arm and pleads with his eyes. “Help our brother…”

Johnny groans at the firm resolution of the other. “Hyuck.” He puts his hand on top of the other’s and squeezes, shaking his head. “It’s hard to say but, I am helping him – so that he won’t make decisions he would regret in the near future. He needs to help himself too.”

“I will continue to believe in Jaehyun.” Hyuck pulls away and smiles sadly. “So till then, I will do my part. I promise. I won’t involve myself further with yours and their business-“

“Sure.”

“Let me finish!” Hyuck puffs his cheeks. Johnny chortles at this. “Look! If I am to be proven wrong, I’ll give you one chance to do whatever you want with me! I won’t complain, I won’t struggle against whatever it will be. Promise.”

Johnny ruffles Hyuck’s hair playfully, the boy whining. “Mark your word, Donghyuck. I’m gonna remember that promise.”

“Deal.”

“But you’re still doing kitchen duty.”

“I hate you from the bottom of my heart.”


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's story, revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the generous support from those who have been awaiting for this story ever since! For that, I have a new update for you guys in just less than a week after the last one. Yaaay! Stay safe always loves!

“Y-Your highness, Prince Youngho-“

“I clearly told you to call me Johnny, Hansol.” Johnny turns around and faces the sweaty, perplexed looking, butler of Jaehyun's. He smiles softly - real nicely. Hansol had done so much for him, even at the expense of his job. He was very grateful for that. “And please, take a breather first. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" He teases to lighten up the mood - and it works, for Hansol's facial features loosened up. "Do not rush, I can spare some time for you.”

Hansol places his hand over his chest, nodding in reply. He inhales then exhales – as instructed by the prince.

After a few more times of repetition, he relaxes. He straightens up to regain his poise and demeanor, one that a high servant like him should uphold at all times. He clears his parched throat, licking his lips, and inclines his head down quickly. “If you insist, then pardon me for my rudeness, Johnny.”

Johnny smiles widely. “Good. That sounds so much better than earlier. Now where were we? What's the problem?”

Hansol’s lips curl into a small frown as he looks at Johnny. “Have you seen Donghyuck? I can’t find him. He’s missing…again.” Johnny’s smile was instantly wiped off his face. “And so is Chenle and Jeno.”

"Hm." Johnny rubs his chin as he looked down at the floor, thinking – it had been a little less than a month and that naughty little rascal never listened, going as far to even drag his friends to his mess. “Sad to say, I have not seen a single strand of their hairs.”

“What do you propose we do then, Johnny?”

“Find them.”

Donghyuck props his arms on the window sill, peering into the library - he sighs dreamily.

By some flicker of a magic wand and a stroke of miracle, Jaehyun was reading to Taeyong some books in the library.

Well, not really. All the credits are due to Hyuck - setting up the two together in a sneaky plot he had made while he was holed up to work in the kitchens. Out of boredom, or out of spite - we never know. A simple but perfect plot where he had smuggled Taeyong’s favorite brownies from the kitchen to Jeno. And Jeno, who went along with his ideas out of boredom, had lured Taeyong to the library, as Hyuck devised, having memorized Jaehyun’s weekly visit to the quiet place by now. He had them where he wanted them. All the while, he escapes kitchen duty with Chenle distracting Hansol by pretending to be sick –

Wherein Chenle almost tore his ear off, “ _Preposterous! You little devil, Hansol will kill us if he truly finds out!_ ”, but it was definitely worth it.

Technically, he was on a run but here he was – smiling happily at the sight.

Though Taeyong doesn’t seem to really understand all of the words Jaehyun was reading out loud (and high key prefers watching Jaehyun’s handsome face most of the time).

Johnny won’t know what’s going to him.

“Don’t you think this scene looks like one of those fairy tales your mothers have told you about before?”

“Hyuck.” Jeno mumbles to his left, looking a tad bit serious at the query. “I never had a mother.”

“Oops- My bad.”

“No worries,” Jeno reassures with a bright smile of his own. “I got over it already.”

“Sureee-“ Hyuck squints his eyes at that rapid shift of facade, shrugging. “But back to the main topic at hand, doesn’t this make you feel anything?” He watches inside as Taeyong yawns, head slumping on the table with sleepy eyes. 30 minutes in and the lad was already lost – typical.

Donghyuck stares, burning, holes into Taeyong’s head and chants under his breath, he can’t have the lad ruining the opportunity that was made specifically for him – _Focus!_

“Feel like what?” Chenle asks on his right. He looks at Hyuck with skepticism. He himself was having an inner debate as to why he was doing this ridiculous plot and spy thing with the two.

“Shhhh!” Hyuck waves off. He sees Jaehyun suddenly closing the book and putting it down on the table.

The prince peeks at _their_ cute little baby’s drowsy and extremely bored expression - he looks around warily. When the prince sees no one, he charmingly smiles at the unsuspecting lad.

“OH MY, Goodness gracious – Look at that rare smile!” Donghyuck squeals, not even averting his dead set stare away from them, not even for a millimeter of a second. Chenle falls victim to his grappling hold, him shaking the boy violently. “Our Yongie did that!”

“And so?” Chenle puckers his brows in annoyance. “Hyuck, may I remind you that we still have work to do. We already did what you had asked. What does this have to do with us anymore-“

“Doesn’t this make you feel butterflies in your stomach!?” Hyuck hollers as he keeps shaking Chenle, fawning wildly.

Jeno frowns in confusion. He pats his tummy. “I don’t feel butterflies in my stomach though?” He looks at Hyuck.

Chenle rolls his eyes at that, slapping Hyuck’s hands off him.

“Not literally, you silly.” Hyuck chastises as he wat an aggresive hand towards Jeno’s direction instead, the boy ducking to avoid the hit in reflex. Chenle rubs his sore shoulders, thankfully, as he glances over to the star of Donghyuck’s attention – their young master and Taeyong. Hyuck continues to blabber on without any pauses. “What I mean is, it makes me want to-!”

“If you start singing, I’m gonna puke.” Chenle stares at Hyuck indifferently, eyebrows raised in a challenging stance.

Donghyuck pouts as he stares back at Chenle. “But Belle once said-,“ He takes a deep breath and strings out the next line with his soothing singing voice, “‘Here’s where she meets Prince Charming, but she won’t discover it’s him ‘till chapter three!’”

“Hyuck,” Chenle keeps staring at the boy with the same expression. “It’s like what? Chapter 5? And Yong is still clueless as heck.”

“ _Ahehe-!_ ”

The three snapped their heads inside at the sound of the high pitched giggle, only to find that Taeyong was dreaming. Jaehyun watched amusedly as Taeyong had a silly grin about and the lad’s drool cascaded down like a waterfall from the corner of the mouth - forming a small puddle on the wooden table.

He must be dreaming about food.

"Ugh."

Donghyuck shrugs. “I guess you’re right about that part.”

Chenle rubs his temples with his fingers, heaving a long deep sigh. He’s going to get wrinkles in no time from the stress of dealing with these two. “We should go before someone sees us loitering about. It won’t sit well for us if Prince Seo, or _worst_ , Hansol, finds out-“

“Hello there fine young gentlemen,” Johnny pops from behind them.

“Ahhhh!” Hyuck shrieks in surprise and spins around - he plants a hand on Johnny’s face. Johnny removes the boy’s hand and glares with his reddening nose.

“Except for Donghyuck, mind you.” Johnny smiles at the three whose faces were like deer caught in headlights. “What’s the agenda right here? Care to share, hm?”

“Great!” Chenle sighs in exasperation, putting his hands up in defeat. “Speaking of the devil. No good ever happens when i’m with you two!” He grumbles. “Your highness,” He then steps forward. “A pleasure to see you.” He mumbles in greeting as he bows briefly. Jeno follows suit.

"Your highness."

On the other hand, Hyuck and his bratty servant ass doesn’t. With another eye roll on Chenle’s part, he grabs Hyuck by the collars and harshly pulls the boy down to a perfect 90 degree angle – so much for the disrespect. Hyuck was much older, yet needed some babysitting.

Chenle doesn’t get paid enough to handle this shit.

“Hey!” Hyuck frowns, puffing his cheeks in irritation as he feels his stiff back crack at the torturous bow. He was still mad at Johnny for throwing him to the kitchens despite making up already - and that was like three weeks ago, but still!

“You may rise.” Johnny chuckles, gesturing them to stand up with his hand. “Enlighten me, why is it that I see you three prancing around outside the library?” He takes one big step and tries to take a look over their heads.

“I-It’s nothing!” Hyuck squeaks, raising his hands up to cover the view in an instant. “W-we were uhh...” Johnny raises both eyebrows. “P-Picking berries- _aha ha ha_.” If anything, Hyuck’s nervous round of laughter basically gave away that they were hiding something.

“Oh.” Jeno blinks. “We were?”

Chenle audibly groans from the other side.

“Picking berries?” Johnny repeats, tone unsure. “Really now?” He lifts his hand and points slightly to the direction where he came from - the patio. He then cocks his head as he gazes at them with playful suspicion. “Then why is it that I saw Hansol...” The three stiffened at the mention of Hansol. He gazes at them with even more sharpness in his eyes. “...asking around for you three. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you lot should be doing your respective tasks at this time of the day. Should I go and tell him, hm?”

Donghyuck puffs his cheeks and glares at Johnny – _Darn it._ He can’t let the other two get punished because of his selfish requests.

“Your highness, If I may interject, can you pretend that you have neither seen Jeno nor Chenle – and maybe tell Hansol you asked Chenle and Jeno for something else, and that you forgot about it.”

“Hyuck.” Jeno squeezes Hyuck’s arm. Hyuck shakes his head.

“I have greatly sinned. I shall accept any punishment befitting for a servant like me – so I’m begging you.” He puts his arms down and makes a move to kneel down on the ground with his knees.

Johnny pulls him up before he can do so. “What’s with the formalities, Donghyuck?” He resists a laugh, brotherly pinching the boy’s cheeks. Donghyuck squints his eyes at the tall man – as if to say, _What in the name of are you doing – Chenle and Jeno don’t know about our relationship_. Johnny pointedly looks at him as if to reply - _You're not getting out of this_ _alive._ “But very well, I shall assign you to more kitchen duties, Donghyuck.”

Jeno and Chenle were visibly relieved at the merciful attitude of the prince, little did they know.

Donghyuck whines, he hated kitchen duty – he hated Kun and his nagging, he hated how Hansol moves around him like a hawk, and he hates how Johnny treats him like a kid - he wasn't a baby bird! But he steps aside for Johnny. Johnny hums as he steps forward without question and peers inside.

He was so _disappointed_ when he saw who the subjects of the boys’ motives were, but it definitely _wasn’t_ a surprise.

Sucks for Hyuck, but Johnny expected this the moment he heard Hyuck’s name slip out from Hansol’s mouth. And, he doesn’t fail to _not_ show that disappointment. Johnny keeps a calm facade and smiles reservedly – this whole Jaehyun fiasco is going out of hand. He wants to give up.

“Interesting...” He says, sarcasm imminent but it goes unnoticeable, saved for Donghyuck. “What’s with the two odd balls?” He turns around and returns to where he was standing when Hyuck blocked him earlier.

“Well,” Jeno speaks as they pull up from their inclined postures - Donghyuck included. He and Chenle were totally unaware of the tense atmosphere. “Hyuck thinks this is like that Beauty and the Beast fairy tale, and he is very tempted to sing.”

Donghyuck slaps Jeno's arm and hisses. "Do you have to mention that last part!?"

Jeno rolls his eyes. "I'm older than you, Hyuck."

“My oh my,” Johnny interrupts before a kitty fight ensues, eyeing his friend and the lad inside. “And may I know what you three think of this?” He looks back at the three, smile mischievous. “Who’s the beauty and who’s the beast?”

So far, he was doing a great job in being curious and it works – For Hyuck, after narrowing his eyes at Johnny in wonder, dismisses the thought on why Johnny seemed neutral – thinking that the old man had a change of heart.

“It’s like a choice between life and death.” Hyuck supplies.

Johnny smiles innocently.

“Isn’t this like the other way around?” Jeno pipes in, hand on his chin as he connects the dots together. “It seems like Yong is the beast based on his savaged roots and his highness is the beauty!” He says enthusiastically, earning a scandalized look from Donghyuck.

“Lee Jeno, how can you say that!?” Hyuck grabs Jeno’s cheeks and squishes at them - face close to the boy, eye to eye.

Jeno blinks first.

“Look at Yongie!” Hyuck croaks out as he lets go of Jeno dramatically and points at Taeyong inside aggressively. “H-How can you call that- that- _cute_ _adorable_ creature a beast!?”

“ _A-A-Achoooo!_ ”

The four follow the line of sight from Hyuck’s finger and peered back inside. Taeyong was rubbing his itchy nose with his fingers, still fast asleep and puddle of drool increasing in amount. Much to their horror, Jaehyun was in a wide-eyed frozen state - expression somewhere close to boiling up in anger, but not quite.

Taeyong just sneezed on him.

“Welp, one thing is for sure-,“ Johnny breaks the ice. “Yong’s not a beast but he may or may not have infuriated one.” He cackles in amusement.

“So...” Chenle puts his hands on his waist as he stares up at the tall prince, speaking up after a while. “I take it that you are calling his highness a beast?”

“That’s treason-“ Jeno’s eyes go wide in realization.

“I’m telling on you-,“ Hyuck gives Johnny the stinky eye.

“Now, Now, Settle down children.” Johnny pats each of their heads, the three looking so offended at the harmless action - which basically implied that yes, they were _short_. “Let’s not fight over an old fairy tale.” Johnny hums.

Chenle frowns at Johnny. “That fairy tale you called old is a crucial element of our childhood.”

Jeno raises his hand. “Guys, I don’t have a mother-“

“Ahh, whatever!” Hyuck flaps his hands around as he grins brightly. “I’ll just pick up from where I left off-“

Chenle turns to Hyuck and frowns at him too. “Don’t sing. I’m warning you.”

“Buuuut-“ Hyuck pouts as he takes a deep breath anyways. “There’s something sweet,” He sings, beaming. “And almost kind!”

“Oh dear.” Johnny rubs his temples at the rowdy trio, he can feel that a headache was brewing.

Hyuck grabs a random stick and jumps on top of a rock, pointing the sharp end inside. “But he is mean!” He points at Jaehyun who was wiping his face in disgust. “And he is coarse and unrefined!” He then points the stick at the snoring Taeyong.

Chenle gawks in disbelief. “Did you just call his highness...mean?”

Jeno cocks his head to the side in confusion. “His highness is mean?”

Hyuck giggles as he throws the stick and jumps down, slinging his arm around Jeno’s shoulders. “Well, who’d have thought!” He chimes, dragging Jeno as he slings his other arm on Chenle’s shoulders, who was so done with his antics. “Who’d have knooown?” He sings out - pulling his boys close to the window. He unslings one arm and outstretches his hand as a gesture towards the two inside. “There may be something there that wasn’t there before!”

Chenle and Jeno sighed for the nth time as they looked at each other – they begrudgingly force their eyes inside. Both gradually smiled in satisfaction – Jaehyun didn’t leave. Rather, the prince, coat off, moved over to sit on Taeyong’s side now. He gently grabs Taeyong’s sleepy head and transferred it over to his shoulder. It was softer and comfortable in comparison, and it was accompanied by a warm dimpled smile too.

Johnny brings his hands together and claps- applauding for Hyuck’s beautiful voice. He never knew the boy had a hidden talent. “Wow-“

“Shhhh!” Hyuck places a finger over Johnny’s lips. “I’m not done!”

“Oh-“ Johnny hides his hands behind his back, smiling bashfully. “My apologies, do continue.”

“Okaaay- He’s out of his wits.” Chenle comes back to reality first and scoots close to Jeno behind Donghyuck’s back. He brings his hand up and whispers. “Let’s leave the stupid one and abandon ship before Hansol finds us!” He grapples Jeno’s arm and dragged him away from the crime scene.

Johnny smiles sadly. “If you don’t mind, I’ll take my leave too, Hyuck.” He mutters, but not without leaving one last anxious glance at the couple inside. He shakes his head and leaves - _Jaehyun, I hope you’re proving me wrong_ – he silently prays.

Hyuck eagerly shrugs the prince off with his hand, not even noticing that his two friends were missing. He slumps back on his peering position by the window - staring inside, once again.

Jaehyun rested his elbows on the table, head upon his hands, as he twists his head for a bit and watches Taeyong’s sleeping face carefully – and with somewhat akin to admiration too. He sneakily slips out his hand and entangles it loosely with Taeyong’s outstretched fingers.

“Yes, Perhaps,” Hyuck whispers to himself, sighing dreamily as he sings out the last line softly. “There may be something there that wasn’t there before.”

And he drifts off to a daydream, remembering something vaguely heart fluttering from one of his secret endeavors of the distant past.

Donghyuck laughs haughtily as he stares up at the huge walls of the very famous Jung estate he happened to stumble upon from his conquest, or hunt, for some food, in the forest nearby his river based village.

You see, without a decent house and generous amount of alms to spend with, Donghyuck was one of those kids, unfortunate enough, to live a life, with his sick mother at that, treating each day as if it were their last. It bothered him to no end how fraction of the kingdom starved while the king of the northern kingdom sat in his throne – like a pig.

Life was unfair, so much unfair.

But not if he can do something about it.

Donghyuck was a wise kid, and he and his mother were able to live off the past years because of this characteristic – and he wasn’t blind. He can be stupid at times, but not childish to cry over their rough financial status, or social status. He was busy _living,_ he can’t offer even a second to whine about.

To hell with aristocracy – too many dumb nobles, too many spoiled wits.

Being wise has nothing to do with age, but experience. 

Thus, here he was sniffing out any openings he can put his small stubby hands on. Once he is able to get in, he can sneak into the royal kitchen and stuff some food into his pockets – because at this point, even a single piece of bread would be more than enough to sustain them for a week.

Donghyuck wasn’t dumb. It was dangerous of course, and his mother warned him about the dirty deed he slyly suggested earlier that day - but he was more than confident that he, Lee Donghyuck, will be able to pull it off.

If not for him, then who would?

After all, when your life is in the dumps, you have nothing to lose. For Donghyuck, he may be six years old but he’d rather die trying than not at all.

“Aha-!” Donghyuck grins widely as he comes across a hole. It was little, but big enough to accommodate his small body – it was a passageway for water. It must be his day, because the canal was dry at the moment. He crouches down and wiggles inside quietly, head first and butt going last.

By the time he comes through completely and dusts the cracked up dirt off his knees, standing up, he found himself face to face with a magnificent rose garden.

And much to his luck, a pair onyx black eyes poking fiercely into his side profile too.

“Hey!” The little boy who sees him yells, baffled. “Who are you!? Guards, guards!” The boy yells even more, raising his tiny voice a pitch higher in chance for one of the big guards to hear.

“Shhhh!” Hyuck glares, ears fuming.

He took back when he thought it was his day today – what rotten luck! There goes his perfect plans.

Donghyuck squints his eyes at the boy - scrutinizing. The little boy has jet black hair. And unlike his dull fashion of clothes, the boy was wearing a deep red expensive looking royal garbs with golden cuffs on his shoulders. The kind he sees being flaunted on those rare speeches and special occasions in the main villages.

The boy looked pretty healthy, while he – he was _far_ from it.

A child of that rotten king – oh how much he _loathes_ the royal family.

“Quiet, you-,“ He frowns as he points a finger at the boy accusingly. “Y-You ugly prince!”

The boy jolted in surprise at the word ugly, lips quivering as his eyes welled up in tears - And then, Waaaa!,” he bawls out.

“Oh, I said quiet!” Hyuck huffs, stomping his feet towards the boy and hitting the top of the boy’s head with his fist. There he found out that he was taller.

“WAAAAAAAA!!”

“Ugh!” Hyuck puffs his cheeks, arms crossed as he stared at the crying mess of a prince in front of him. “Alright, alright!” He rolls his eyes, opted to reach his hand out and pat the boy’s head. And gently, he rubs the spot where he hit the boy in apology. “I’m sorry, okay? You’re not ugly.” His cheeks harbors a tint of pink – he wasn’t used to this.

The boy stops crying, looking up at Hyuck with teary eyes - hiccuping. He still looked like he would cry at the smallest insult.

Hyuck pouts at that. “I said stop crying. Here, I’ll give you my favorite candy!” He digs in his stained pockets and pulls out the last piece of lemon drop he saved for himself. He contemplates, stretching his grimy palms out and offering the piece of candy he worked hard for, cleaning shoes and scrubbing floors, yesterday.

All gone as the little boy took it.

Maybe, just maybe, Hyuck was hoping too much when he thought that the prince would decline such a thing from someone like him.

“Oh gawd, wipe your snot.” Hyuck exclaims, crinkling his nose, watching as the boy he didn’t even know the name of unwraps the candy wrapper and practically stuffs the sweet delicacy onto the awaiting mouth – snotty and mushy liquid slid down from the boy’s nostrils little by little. “You are a prince of this nation, you shouldn’t go looking like that.” Hyuck grimaces.

At this time, he dubbed that it was a miracle that no guard came running to the cries of their royal client.

The boy wipes his snot with the hems of his sleeves, chewing the candy with renewed vigor. He deliberately squeaks out. “Will you play with me then?”

Hyuck snorts almost immediately. “Why should I play with you? Hmp.” He turns away and only gives the other a side glance - which was more or a glare actually. He can’t bear to watch his last piece of candy being eaten by a foe, especially on an empty stomach.

The tiger he keeps in his stomach is growling impatiently.

The boy stomps his feet on the ground impatiently, innocence gone as he gives Hyuck a hard stare with his steely eyes. “I command you to play with me!” He barks out in an order.

“Ah waeee!” Hyuck yelps out in disbelief, facing the prince. He steps back, keeping at least a 3-meter distance in between. Those eyes were menacing - it had his legs tremble in fear, but he can’t help but be drawn to it. “T-That’s unfair!” He frowns again, looking at the earth and ripped off grass beneath them. He didn’t want to encounter that sharp black gaze – for he was afraid that he might stare into those pits endlessly. They were intimidatingly stunning. Darn noble. “Why should I!?”

“Because...” The prince frowns too, Hyuck wasn’t looking at him anymore.

Was it because of his eyes? Everyone told him his eyes were scary.

He frowned even more. “Because my dad, mom and sisters are too busy... my brother is always not here... and the maids won’t play with me either... no one wants to play with me!” His eyes start welling up in tears again at the thought of being avoided. He bites his lower lip as he hiccups, and then, “W-waaaa!,” he cries again.

“Yah!” Hyuck screams, going closer hitting the boy’s head again. “Cry baby!”

The little boy sniffles as he stops wailing, rubbing his eyes. “U-uwuu...”

“Okay, okay.” Hyuck softly puts his hand on one of the boy’s arms, looking out on to the vast roses in the garden as he thinks for a bit.

He can feel the boy looking at him expectantly.

“Do you hate my eyes?” The boy asks innocently – preparing internally to throw a tantrum to his unanswered question.

“T-they’re beautiful!” Hyuck turns away, cheeks going red. “I-I’ll play with you so stop crying! And stop asking weird questions!”

The little boy’s eyes widened – chubby cheeks going up in delight as he breaks out into a charming and cute smile. “Yaaay!”

“Donghyuck, my name is Donghyuck. Call me Hyuckie!”

“Alright, Hyuckie. I’m _Mark_!”

“Nice to meet you, Prince Mark, now can you feed me? I’m starving.”

Johnny rubs Chitaprr’s long silky mane with a deep exhale through his nose. “What should I do, Chitaprr?” He talks to his horse, and the horse stares at him – chewing on its apple judgingly. “If only-,“ He bites his lower lip as someone’s hazy face pop into his mind. “If only your _owner_ was still here, if only _he_ was here- Jaehyun, he would-“

“John?” He stops midway on his downward stroke, turning around to see Taeyong, alone, looking at him with the cutest smile.

“Yong?” He calls, a bit confused as to why Taeyong was there – searching for him. He shouldn’t be seen together with the lad. He fears that after the last confrontation, Jaehyun might do something out of bounds. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here-“

“John.” Taeyong approaches Johnny.

“Stop.” Johnny frowns, “Do not come any closer, Yong. It would be in our best interests.”

“You hate Yong much?” Taeyong pouts sadly, shifting his eyes downwards. He kicks on a random pebble. “Phoee.”

“No. No, that’s not it, Yong.”

“Why John not like Yong then?” Taeyong continues his approach at that – gazing at Johnny’s beautiful black horse, stopping before it. It looked familiar – he doesn’t know why.

Johnny stares at Taeyong’s lost gaze. “Your communication skills are getting better, Yong.” He compliments the lad, smiling fondly. “Not there yet, but definitely a lot closer. It was the first time that he was talking to Taeyong intimately like this.

Taeyong reaches out to stroke Chitaprr’s mane, giggling when the horse nuzzles to his touches affectionately. Johnny blinks in surprise.

“Wow, I’m shocked. Chitaprr has taken a liking to you already.” The prince grits his teeth, wrinkling his nose as he recalls a memory. “It took me a month and a whole lot of bruises to get him to open up to me!”

“Chitaprr...” Taeyong mumbles the name, testing it out on his tongue – he grins at Johnny.

And like a virus, Johnny smiles back. “I don’t hate you, Yong.”

Taeyong grins even more - he is so pretty, really - and he deserves better than to be forced into another life right after all the things he had gone through, without warning, without even knowing what Jaehyun was going to do.

“Yong likes John.” Taeyong speaks, reaching out to pat Johnny’s taller head this time. “John, Yong’s friend.” The corner of his eyelids happily break into a crinkle.

Johnny thinks for a change, without worrying about Jaehyun – this was nice.

“Thank you. I like you too. You’re my friend too, Yong.”

“Halt.”

Johnny shuts his eyes and groans, _bloody hell_ \- of all times. This is going to be so awkward.

“Jaehyun, it’s not what you think it is. We were just-“

“I said halt.” Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s arm and pulls the lad over to his side, lifting his chin up and glaring at Johnny. Taeyong blinks. Johnny refuses to look at his friend but he is not going to take a beating this time.

“We were just talking, Jae. Look, I don’t want to fight with you.”

“I see.” Jaehyun softens his glare. He’ll willingly let this go. “Then let us go back, you must prepare.”

Johnny holds on Chitaprr’s reigns with a hum. “To what?”

“For my wedding of course, you are my _best_ man.”

If an angel crippled its wings and fell down from the sky, it was in front of Jaehyun right now. He never knew he was capable of feeling these mixed emotions, again, till the knucklehead stumbled into his life.

And in front of him was none other than Taeyong.

Taeyong, the very same savage – who a month ago was dirty, tattered and was helplessly being chased by a lowly hunter. The lad with sparkly brown eyes – the lad who looked perfect, shining – and rosy pink cheeks and glistening lips he would kiss till the other dropped.

“J-Jaehyun?” Taeyong called out meekly, taking the prince out of his reverie.

Jaehyun regains his composure, putting one hand inside his pocket nervously as he looked at Taeyong who was ravishingly sitting on his bed that night after they sealed the deal with solely a judge and Johnny to witness.

“ _Savage_.” He mumbled, observing how Taeyong’s lips curled into a tight frown at the word – the lad never thought of hearing that word again, it reminded him of who he was and who he wanted to forget.

He was here, with Donghyuck, with Johnny, with _Jaehyun_.

Taeyong shies away, he was getting delirious – too conscious. His ears were getting red. Jaehyun was most certainly devouring him, undressing him, with those eyes which used to be not meant for _love_.

“Move over.”

Jaehyun trudges towards the bed and sits right beside him.

Taeyong squeezes his eyelids shut – lifting his arms in an ‘ _X’_ over his chest. This was it! He can feel the light sparks prickle his skin as Jaehyun’s arm made contact with his. He squeals internally – Jaehyun, this modest bastard.

Jaehyun flicks his forehead.

“OW!”

“What makes you think I’m going to do anything to you? Like I said, keep dreaming.”

Taeyong pouts and opens his eyes, reluctantly putting his arms down to his lap – he muddles over. “Hmp.” He presses his side to Jaehyun’s instead, feeling playful. He covers his mouth and giggles energetically.

Jaehyun looks at their skin contact and then upwards, to Taeyong’s skittish smile. “Tsk.” He lets out, moving away with his butt.

Taeyong zealously scoots close and presses his side to Jaehyun again – giggling. This was funny.

Jaehyun twitches, aggravated.

“AHK-!”

In a flash of white, Taeyong’s wrists were pinned above him. Jaehyun had effortlessly flipped him over to the bed, a knee dangerously bordering between his legs. He felt like he was knocked out of his breath at the action.

“Don’t tempt me.” Jaehyun whispers huskily. He unconsciously locks his black orbs onto the other’s – taking over him in heaps. He exerts an unnecessary expenditure of force and power to it – _influence, threaten, intimidate, duress, oppress._

Taeyong’s pool wavered at the punch of energy being drilled into him – he feels his whole body shudder at the waves of darkness pouring in, Jaehyun was losing control. “Jae?” He calls out – He can see a small figure deep behind, cowering, crying – _Jaehyun, why do you look so lonely?_

The child looks up at him – _GO AWAY!_

The pressure on Taeyong’s wrists heightens.

“Ahh-!” Taeyong moans out in pain, Jaehyun was strong. 

Jaehyun snaps out – and he looks at Taeyong’s startled, quivering, face which was close to tears. “Fuck.” He releases his hold on the other and pulls away quickly – _What had he done?_

“NO!” Taeyong wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and pulls him back down to his chest, stroking the prince’s hair. “Don’t.”

“Y-Yong, aren’t you afraid of me?” Jaehyun stills, shocked. “After I – I – my eyes – Hell.”

Taeyong realizes, Jaehyun was afraid.

“No.” Taeyong murmurs, enveloping Jaehyun in a blanket of comfort. Jaehyun slowly complies, nuzzling his nose on the lad’s shoulder – clenching on the other’s garment with his fists.

They stayed like that for a while.

“Jae.” Taeyong mumbles. “Look.”

Jaehyun unenthusiastically pulls upwards and hovers above Taeyong – the lad flashes him a dazzling smile.

“Jaehyun… your eyes, beautiful.”

Jaehyun could feel the blood rush down south.

That was so inappropriate considering that he vulnerably let his walls down for the other – he swallows his breath, just _this_ night then. He’ll let the kingdom that he built inside him crumble into pieces.

"Yong…” Jaehyun whispers lowly, _with so much_ _want_ – Taeyong wasn’t scared of him.

“Jae?” Taeyong murmurs as Jaehyun closes the gap between their faces.

Their lips met in mellow sweetness.

And Taeyong’s call was the last decent thing that they both heard before their passion and moans encircled them in a bottomless lake of insanity, fading away into the night with the moon and the first drop of snow serving as testimony to their reckless love.


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come! The trip back home to the Jung estate, it must be good, right?

A breath of fresh air, and - finally.

Taeyong finds himself feeling quite alive as he sees the familiar shades of green that he had grown intimate with

The cold and crisp winter morning bites through the small openings of his thick padded winter coat - accompanying was the distant rustle of leaves and the rather chirpy song of the birds. The subtle continuous running water of the almost frozen eroded rivers combines with the scent of clouded damped earth - the very essence of nature lies in the wake of the frosty season.

He silently lays his arms and head on the open railings of the absent windows and roof of Jaehyun’s car - sighing as he stares into the endless rising canopies of trees which were covered by pillows of white. His silver ring, a reminiscent reminder, glistened under the attention of the ephemerally warm sunlight.

Luckily, the snow had not fell that day.  
  
Taeyong pulls away briefly to rub his cute leather gloved hands together in an attempt to warm himself further despite already wearing thick layers of insulation. His cheeks became a light shade of red from the chilling wind.

“Hey,” Johnny calls from his place on the passenger seat, whereas he was watching Taeyong’s movements from the rearview mirror of the vehicle the whole time. He twists his body slightly towards the lad at the back, worries etched all over his face. “Are you fine, Yong?”  
  
Taeyong nods in-kind response and understanding - having learned quite a lot already of the so-called human language from his library sessions with Hyuck.  
  
Donghyuck, he’s seriously going to miss that child so much.  
  
“Fine.” He replies shortly.  
  
Johnny chuckles at that and makes a careful move to unbuckle his belt to reach over to the back. He adjusts Taeyong’s cute baby blue hand-knitted winter hat/beanie on the other’s head - which was a fleeting gift from the three servant boys and nods in approval at the endearing sight.  
  
The tip of Taeyong’s nose was visibly red by now.  
  
“Cute.” Johnny compliments, internally patting himself at the back for what he did.  
  
“Weally?” Taeyong squeaks out in surprise.  
  
“Of course, you are the epitome of the definition of adorable, Yong-“  
  
_SCREECH._  
  
**_BAM._**

“Eeeehk-!”

“Bloody hell, Jung Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun smirks as he watches Johnny’s back firmly slam into the front, airbag inflating in a loud squeal just in time to reduce the pain of the impact.

He may or may have not deliberately stepped on the breaks, _on purpose_.

“A rabbit crossed the road.” He says nonchalantly.

Johnny glares at that pathetic excuse, shifting his long legs that had come to awkwardly hanging upwards, and tries to get himself settled back on his seat safely.

“Do you take me as an idiot, my prince?”

"Oh-" Jaehyun feigns shock. "You're not?"

"It's winter you fool, rabbits are hiding underground in this frozen den."

Jaehyun shrugs and stomps his feet on to the pedals and gets the car running again.

“I must have seen wrong then, my bad.”

“Jung Jaehyun!”

“Next time, wear your seat belt properly. Just saying.”

“The Crowned Prince is back!”

“The Crowned Prince is back, inform her royal highness!”

“Your highness, your highness! Crowned prince, Jaehyun, is back!”

The Queen, Jung Serin in all her majestic flair of green robes, walks down the grandest stairway one could only hope to see in their life. With every refined counted step that looked too perfect - the imposing pair of onyx black eyes of the sophisticated lady fixates on the expansive Sal wooden doors of the entrance of the estate.

Alas - Jaehyun, her _lovely_ son, was finally back home.

“Enter.” She speaks up in a regal and commanding tone as she still in her tracks. Her soft hand came about to perch on the marble railings in modest anticipation.

And there, Jaehyun - wearing a thick set of royal blue winter clothes, coat, and boots, above a white dress shirt and Marcus black trousers - strides into the room.

The Queen smiles warmly, beautifully, as she walks down the remaining sturdy steps. She makes her way to the man of the hour and comes to a stop before him. In the light of her longing, she did not notice the new and unfamiliar face deliberately hiding behind Johnny.

“Jaehyun, my child,” Jung Serin lifts her hand and cups Jaehyun’s cheeks in wonder, staring back into the very eyes she had genetically passed on to him. “Where have you been the past week? Have you been eating well?” She softly inquires.

“I am well,” Jaehyun responds, a face that is usually void of emotions now laced with something akin to fondness, “Mother.”

“Greetings, your royal highness.” Johnny comes up from behind and naturally inserts himself into the little reunion. He inclines his head downwards, as a respectful gesture, to the mother of all the northern lands.

“Youngho,” Jung Serin greets back with a nod to the other prince’s way, equally giving the boy a rich and loving smile - as Johnny was much like of a son to her too. “It’s always a pleasure to see you, my boy. May I ask how your parents are doing right now? Please send my warmest regards to both, and do tell them that they should have some tea with me sometime in the palace.”

Johnny flashes a bright smile. “Thank you for the wonderful invitation, your highness. I believe that they are doing well. I shall inform them soon and have them reconsider your kind request.”

The Queen chuckles heartily. “Please do, Youngho, my boy-“ She stops when she catches a gleam of silvery locks sweeping in the air behind Johnny’s tall frame. “Oh?” She releases her hold on Jaehyun and gestures her son to step aside. The prince obliged immediately.

Taeyong blinks rapidly, not knowing what to do - confused at the new environment, new faces, and the sticky formal atmosphere he was not used to. He starts to fidget around in discomfort, something that doesn't escape Jaehyun's eye.

“Mother.” Jaehyun starts, but the queen halts him from speaking with her hand.

Jung Serin inspects the new lad with newfound interest. “My, oh my.” She whispers, scanning Taeyong’s face - the lad immediately looking away at the intensity of the stare he was getting. “What supple skin, what a glorious face that would have rivaled Helen's, and -“ She extends her arms and strokes Taeyong’s silky hair. The lad freezes. “What beautiful rare locks you have there!” She exclaims enthusiastically.

But Taeyong, _being Taeyong_ , snaps out and _growls_ at the unwelcomed touch of the unknown human.

The Queen gasps and pulls her hand away, startled. Johnny, in fear, quickly grabs Taeyong by the arm and jerks him over to his side. He firmly places his hand on the back of Taeyong's neck and pushes down - into a repenting bow. 

Taeyong pouts at this in dislike.

“Y-Your highness! P-Pardon him for being r-rude!" Johnny stutters a bit. "This lad has a name. He is called Yong, and he is-“

Jaehyun snaps out, face retreating to its usual poker nature. He grapples Taeyong’s arms and wrestles him away from Johnny’s grasps. He then pulls Taeyong to stand straight and upright.

Taeyong pouts more. He also dislikes being manhandled when he's not even doing anything.

“He is a savage, mother,” Jaehyun asserts without a filter to his words.

"Oh-!" Jung Serin clutches her chest at the news. “W-What?” She recoils backward, eyes drilling themselves on Taeyong’s form. “How come? That's next to impossible. Jung Jaehyun!” She turns to look at her son, trying to read his eyes - but _nothing_.

She can’t read even her son now.

“ _Savage...?_ ”

“ _A savage!?_ ”

“ _A savage so true, and before our very eyes too. Oh my, the gossips are true. Yet still, it doesn’t do justice- look how radiant his skin is, and how prettier his lips are!_ ”

Three more royalties emerged from above the staircase. 

The first one had auburn hair and was wearing a vintage white v-neck and beaded nightgown dress. From the grace and poise, and sensibility, she exudes more than the other two, she would seem to be the eldest. 

The second one had jet black hair that rivaled Jaehyun's and was wearing a darker cream of the nightgown dress. She was stunning and gorgeous, yet held gentle fierceness in her eyes. With her openly scorn stare, she was stabbing daggers into Taeyong's form.

The last one was definitely the youngest, he also had auburn hair but of which was closer to the darker, black side, and was wearing a polo shirt that matches those of Jaehyun’s. He was charming, young-looking, yet portrayed a sense of fluid calmness and maturity.

What was shared between the three was a forceful dominant characteristic.

Onyx black eyes - _the mark of a Jung_.

“Sister Jessica, I highly suggest you do not come close to that...” The second woman spoke in a disgusted tone, face wrenching into an appalled expression, “ _thing_ .” She then approaches Taeyong without stopping in her vocal pronouncement. “What did you do to our princely brother, you peasant!? Did you _bewitch_ him? Cast a _spell_ on him? _Brainwash_ him!?” 

Taeyong cowers away, whimpering. 

She grits her teeth and follows - directly challenging Taeyong with her show-stopping eyes - shoving authority down the other’s sockets. She roars. “ **Answer!** ”

Taeyong looks anywhere but the princess in front of him.

Scary.

Johnny intervenes after seeing Taeyong’s plight. “Princess Krystal.”

“Not a word, Prince Seo.” Krystal, her name was, spits out - she gives the poor lad a once over, judging. “It is common knowledge, or should I say, proper etiquette to promptly answer when you are asked something by a member of the royal family.” She huffs and crosses her arms, rolling her eyes in the middle. She smirks at Johnny, then at Taeyong. “Not like you have any manners, to begin with, how filthy.”

“Sister, stop.“ The other boy, the other prince, pleads a bit. His sister was causing an unfavorable scene - he thinks so since their queen mother doesn’t look too happy right now.

“Mark, you better shut up while I am still being nice!” Krystal spits out again, this time in a much more menacing tone, glaring at her younger brother, Mark.

“ _Ha ha ha ha ha_.”

Everyone gets a load of Jaehyun in honest to goodness disturbed and confused expressions - even the queen was perplexed too at Jaehyun’s outburst of laughter.

Jaehyun slips his hands inside his trouser's pockets and saunters towards his youngest sister, Krystal. He chuckles lowly, _almost_ sinisterly. 

Krystal retraces back her steps, pulling back out of fear for her older brother who was more domineering than her.

“W-What!?” She yells out in distress, shoulders crunching up, arms folding up. Jaehyun peers down on her face, eyes glowering.

“How _ironic_ of you to say so, sister.” His face was dead serious. “Considering that you just showed how filthy your mouth is to the crown prince’s betrothed, clearly not befitting for being a princess of this humble nation. I could have your title stripped with the snap of my fingers, and have you thrown to that rat-infested dungeons in a minute for treason.”

“Jaehyun!” Jessica, the oldest of the four Jung siblings, calls out. She runs to Krystal’s side and grabs her sisters by the shoulders. She glares at Jaehyun, mentally much more prepared than Krystal as oldest. 

“Have you lost your mind now!? Father will be so enraged-“

Jaehyun smirks. "Elder sister, do not fret. For the sake of this family's honor, I would not throw my _dearest,"_ Krystal feels the shivers crawl up her skin, " _sister_ because of a little childish turmoil she is having."

“Enraged by what exactly?”

Jessica gasps. “Father!”

“Your majesty!”

"Father..."

"Tch."

The King appears at the top of the stairs, eyebrows knitted, wrinkles evident and auburn hair greying - he was old, stubborn and controlling, and he had heard the commotion.

"What is all this fuss that I hear?" He questions as he walks down the stairs. 

The Queen, the three Jung siblings, and Johnny all stiffen and bow their heads to the father of the nation - with the fine exception of Jaehyun who looked too happy to see the main star of his night finally appearing. Taeyong took the opportunity of this moment and sidesteps towards Jaehyun's reassuring back and hid.

Jaehyun smirks again, _it’s starting_.

“Stand.” The King, Jung SeJeong gestures, having reached the bottom of the stairs. Everyone else complies with the order. The king finally turns to Johnny, hands finding themselves behind his back. “Prince Seo, good to see you, young man. You’ve grown taller since the last time I saw you.”

“ _Ahaha_ -“ Johnny laughs nervously, gazing at Taeyong with his peripheral vision. Taeyong crinkles his nose at him, Johnny grits his teeth and forces out the next words in an awkward tone. "It’s an honor to be in your presence, your majesty.”

Fortunately, the King did not see through - the old man gives a mellow smile. “I told you to call me father, Youngho. You took care of our rowdy prince here so much and ensured that he did not run into deepening troubles. For the thought, I am filled with hopeful gratitude for you.”

Krystal gulps, sweating a bit despite the season - itching to open her mouth and throw in the troubling _situation_ Jaehyun brought. Jessica pinches the tip of her fingers in a warning. Krystal glances at her with shaky eyes, Jessica shakes her head - _Don’t._

Mark stays silent from the side, eyes finding themselves locking on to Taeyong - observing, watching closely, the pretty lad.

"Do visit us regularly, you are very much welcomed in this household."

That is if the offer still stands for Johnny after the heavy revelation that is to come. “I-I shall reconsider that idea, your majesty,” Johnny mumbles, but loud enough, bowing his head once again.

The King nods, he turns to Jaehyun this time. He raises an eyebrow, the smile wiped off completely his lips.

“Good to know that you still remember that you have a home, boy.” He turns away and was ready to retreat to his room for the night, “In the name of Myr, I will forgive you this time. So go, and return to your room right away. We have an important meeting with foreign nationals tomorrow early in the morning, and you will do well for that meeting will include your potential future queen.”

"How warm." Jaehyun chuckles lowly. "That won’t be necessary.”

“Jaehyun...” The Queen holds her son’s arm, but the other pays no heed to the touch.

Jung SeJeong clenches his jaw tightly and faces Jaehyun once again. “Are you challenging me, boy?”

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong to the front with his strong hands. He intertwines the lad’s fingers with his and gives them a tight squeeze.

The King’s eyes almost bulge out as he catches sight of the mocking and matching silver bands on their ring fingers.

“As you can see, father, I already have my stunning spouse with me.”

“Jaehyun!” Jessica frowns.

“Y-Your Majesty, if you can let me explain-!” Johnny stammers, sending a pointed look towards Jaehyun's away. He curses under his breath, that was an abrupt killing move from Jaehyun. He groans inwardly and moves to shortly block the king’s view of Taeyong.

Right, Jaehyun can kiss and grovel on the floor on his own - Johnny needs to protect Taeyong right now. 

He gets on his knees and plants his head on the floor before the royalty’s feet. “I apologize-!“

“Father, our brother has been duped by that filthy young lad is a savage! It’s all that savage’s fault!” Krystal shrieks - not holding back.

Jessica glares at her.

“Savage!?” The King cries.

“Krystal, go to your room!” Jessica reservedly commands. Krystal puffs her cheeks and faces her with contempt.

“But sister-“

“I said go to your room,” Jessica repeats, harder. She glances at the youngest sibling next. “You too, Mark.” 

Mark shrugs - he need not be told for he was frankly having none of his family's mess.

Clearing her throat, Jessica steps forward and talks to her Queen mother, eyes unwavering - regaining her composure that she almost lost earlier. “If you may excuse them, mother and,” She turns to the King, “father. I believe they are too young to take part in this conversation.”

The Queen smiles subtly, nodding her head in agreement. Krystal stomps her feet and stalks towards her room in a fleet of flurry, but not before hurling one last glare to Taeyong.

“How chaotic,” Mark mumbles tiredly, shaking his head at the interconnected expensive flooring. He lifts his head.

Mark makes eye contact with Taeyong’s curious ones.

“Tsk.” He lets out, fighting the blush that threatens to show up in his cheeks. He sneers a bit and walks away from the commotion.

“Prince Seo, please stand.” The Queen mutters. She pulls Johnny by the biceps to rise.

“Yes, your highness...”

**_SLAP._ **

Jung Serin’s eyes blow wide, hands flying up to her mouth in horror as her husband slapped their son right across his face to a certain degree. Johnny staggers back at the action whilst Jessica looks down.

Mark silently watches from behind a pillar above on the triforium.

“What _atrocity_ is this Jaehyun!?”

Jaehyun scoffs, licking his lips. He can taste the brittleness of iron inside his mouth.

“How preposterous! _Get out._ ”

“Your majesty-“

“Heh.”

"You still dare to talk back? Get out!"

Jaehyun ridicules his father's appalling expressions with a chuckle. "I will, as I always do."

The King shoves Jaehyun by the shoulders, _bellowing_ , voice heavy throughout the room, “ _GET OUT, AND DO NOT DARE STEP FOOT IN-_ “ 

“Your majesty!” The Queen yelps in surprise. 

Jung SeJeong collapses on one knee, grunting loudly. “Ugh!” He clutches the area around his chest tightly, groaning in pain.

Jessica beats her mother to it and kneels down beside his father. She tries to help her father recuperate.

“Father, do not push yourself. Let me escort you to your chambers, you must take your medicine and rest.”

Jaehyun got ignored by the king hereafter - and after the elder and his eldest child left, Jung Serin looks at her son in disdain.

“Jaehyun, you must apologize first thing in the morning or else.”

“Whatever,” Jaehyun shrugs, turning away from his mother. He refutes. “He can’t revoke my birthrights.” He grins obnoxiously and trudges towards the main door. “Johnny, let’s go.”

“Jaehyun, where are you going to disappear to-"

“Oh, and mother,” He continues without looking back. “ _He_ is in your care now.”

Taeyong feels his guts tighten. Johnny stares in utmost anger at the lad, his fears were coming true.

“Jaehyun,” The Queen disapproves, “You can’t just-,” She looks at Taeyong who was still processing the conversation in his head. "Get a person's hopes up and leave. Are you not a man of honor?"

Jaehyun was silent, the queen continued.

"Why are you like this, my son? Why did you _change?_ "

“Johnny, are you deaf? Let’s go.”

“N-n-no!” The words finally sink in. Taeyong runs off to fling himself on to Jaehyun’s back desperately. “No to leave!” He shuts his eyes, voice near to cracking with his broken language.

Jaehyun doesn’t even look at him “Stay.” He speaks as if he was talking to an animal.

“N-No!”

“Well then, _leave_.”

“Jaehyun!” Johnny yells, seething in a turmoil of emotions. Jaehyun glares at him from the corner of his eyes to form a cautious message - _don’t do anything you will regret._

“J-Jae-“ Taeyong croaks, readying his arms to embrace the other tightly-

“ _Don’t touch me._ ” Jaehyun pushes Taeyong away, eyes darker than dark.

Taeyong gapes. “B-But-“

“You think I love you?” The corners of Jaehyun’s lips curl up. “ _You’re so easy._ ”

“J-Jaehyun,” Taeyong furrows his eyebrows, eyes welling up abundantly. He feels adamant, he needs to just say it. Maybe then, Jaehyun won’t leave him. Jaehyun - just look.

Jaehyun looks at him.

Say it, Yong.

_Say it._

“Yong love-“

“Well, _I don’t_ ,” Jaehyun spats out with no hesitation. He continues his journey outside. “And don’t call my name."

"But-"

" _Scram!_ ”

Taeyong’s arms drop down to the sides as he watches the once warm back of his one-sided love disappear into the brewing blizzard. The Queen comes to his side and taps his shoulder. Taeyong juts his lips up, ready to spill his unshed tears - but the queen sadly shakes her head.

It's not worth it.

Mark removes his attention from the scene, whistling as he retreats to the dark corridors with the lad and pools of brown filling up his empty head.

Johnny looks at the Queen, then at Taeyong. He clenches his fists, bites his lower lip before leaving to follow Jaehyun.

“I’m sorry."

"Johnny..."

That was the first time Taeyong said his name.

"I'm coming back with Jaehyun soon, I promise."

And the tears remain unsheathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, sorry for the small hiatus >< I have classes now, I will try!


End file.
